Someone To Live For
by mychakk
Summary: Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever, she decides to give the world one last part of him - his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post S-5. BB.
1. The Phone Call

**Title: Someone To Live For  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings: AU  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **1/around 40.  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever, she decides to give the world one last part of him – his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post season 5 finale. There is BB.

**AN**_ There are a lot of things I'd like to say (justify?) about this fic. But I don't like long AN so I'm going to say this: it's a long two-part kind of story, mostly written already. It's angsty. But I do believe that love conquers all, so if you're still interested, here is the first chapter to my newest story: _**Someone To Live For.**

_Enjoy!_

**xxx**

**Chapter One – The Phone Call**

**xxx**

The tropical Sun glared brightly at the makeshift camp. The azure sky was cloudless as the birds chirped and mosquitoes buzzed around the people gathered there. But the humid weather was not really a bother to the world-wide specialists that were busily moving around.

Daisy Wick still could not believe she was there. Every time she thought about the biggest dig in the recent history (one she was part of!) she felt a giddy bubble burst inside her, followed by a wide smile spreading on her face. The barely contained squeal burned her throat, as she forced herself not to jump exuberantly.

And she was there with her mentor and idol: Dr. Temperance Brennan. _The_ Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Daisy shaded her eyes with her hand and looked around the camp to find her professor. Dr. Brennan was standing near the communication tent, clothed in a pair of brown shorts, creamy tank top and a simple hat. Her feet were encased in heavy boots, perfect for the uneven terrain they were walking on. Daisy wished she could look as good in the jungle as her professor did right now, already well into the first month of their digging, hiking and jungle searching.

But at least she has turned out to be useful (not that her expertise was not appreciated – she _was_ a genius, after all – just this time she has turned out to be useful on a more _personal_ matter! In the regards of Dr. Brennan's looks!).

It all happened one week after their arrival. They were hiking through a particularly tight spot of the jungle when Dr Brennan's beautiful hair got tangled with some branches rather quickly and effectively. There was really nothing they could do but to cut it off. The effect was kinda pathetic (not that Daisy dared to express this opinion to her professor!) so the hair needed to be cut in a bit more stylish fashion. It was here when Daisy was able to offer her hand to do the cutting. Dr. Brennan (rather reluctantly, Daisy had to admit) agreed but Daisy managed quite an impressive fringe for her professor. Dr. Brennan thanked and smiled at the new look her intern gave her. Daisy couldn't be happier. She couldn't wait to tell Lancelot- ekhem, Lance all about it.

Right now, Dr. Brennan was talking on the satellite phone they were provided with. And from what Daisy could tell the news was not good. Clearly something has happened. She put away the brush and shovel she picked up for her working today, and started toward her professor. She knew she was not Dr. Brennan's favorite intern but so far the two of them were the closest people they knew on this dig and she felt a compelling to come and provide some support to her Mentor.

Dr. Brennan finished her talk on the phone before Daisy got there and now she was standing motionlessly while Daisy approached. Unexpectedly, the older woman turned toward her and Daisy gasped audibly. Whatever Dr. Brennan has learned wasn't good. Not good at all. Her face was pale as a chalk even under the tan and freckles she already got during the past month. And her eyes… Daisy's heart clenched at the suddenly haunted look in the Anthropologist's eyes.

"Dr. Brennan?" she asked before she could stop herself.

The older woman startled and focused on her young intern.

"Yes, Miss Wick?" she asked, her voice shaky and rasp.

Daisy gulped, suddenly lost for words.

"I- Is… is everything alright?" she asked tentatively.

Dr. Brennan took a sudden sharp breath as if struck by the question. Her haunted eyes welled with unshed tears. She visibly shrunk into herself, her arms hugging her middle. Her lips formed just one word.

If Daisy was speaking with anyone else she might have not get it. But she had worked with Dr. Brennan for enough amount of time (and well, this was _the_ Dr. Brennan, after all) to read the word immediately for what it was.

"Booth…"

Daisy took an involuntary step toward her mentor. "Dr Brennan!" she yelped alarmed, but stopped before touching her.

The older woman sobbed. Once. Then her breath hitched and she started gasping. Daisy panicked.

"Dr. Brennan, you need to calm down. You need to take a slow breath, you need to exhale, Dr. Brennan! Dr. Brennan!"

But the older woman didn't pay her any attention. Daisy caught her arms, shaking as well. Now their commotion caught attention of other occupants of the camp. Dr. Jearrou from Canada took a step toward them and Professor Verrick from Europe quickly followed.

Daisy fell with Dr. Brennan as the knees buckled under the older woman, all strength suddenly spent.

"Dr. Brennan!" Daisy called, but the woman in her arms was unresponsive.

Now others gathered around them. Professor Verrick took the lead, demanding to bring some bag and water and call their medical doctor.

"Dr. Brennan." He took her head in his hands, and locked her eyes with his, until he got her attention. "Breathe with me." He stared at Dr. Brennan steadily and spoke slowly. "Out, slowly. I count, you exhale. One. Two. Three. In. Slowly. One. Two. Three."

He repeated it a few times until Dr. Brennan was able to breathe on her own. Daisy watched it all, worried beyond measure. What could have happened to provoke such a reaction from her logical and composed Mentor? What could have happened to Agent Booth? Daisy was afraid to ponder the possibilities.

She watched as Dr. Jearrou took Dr. Brennan to the tent she was assigned to with her Mentor; her arm around her shoulders as she talked to her soothingly. All of sudden Daisy was left in the middle of the camp, feeling inadequate and unneeded. Finally, after their physician attended to Dr. Brennan and assured them she was ok, Daisy dared to enter and check on her professor herself.

"Dr. Brennan?" she asked tentatively, standing in the opening to their tent.

"Yes?" the older woman was sitting on her cot, her shoulder hunched; she did not look up at her student. Daisy's heart clenched.

"I…"

"Can I help you?" Dr. Brennan's voice sounded flat and emotionless.

_Dead_.

"What has happened?" she asked, trying to comprehend what was going on, so she knew how to try and help her teacher and idol.

"Booth… is dead." She gave a resigned, robotic reply.

Daisy gasped. "No…"

"He was killed in action." Dr. Brennan continued in that detached, mechanical voice, her head down.

"I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Daisy stuttered.

"Why? You didn't kill him." Again that resigned emotionless voice.

"I-" she gulped. "Are you coming back for his funeral?" she asked.

"There won't be one. Not now at least. The Army needs to investigate and until then the bodies-" Here her voice croaked. "-the remains will not be released to the family."

Daisy's heart squeezed painfully for the woman in front of her.

"Maybe… maybe you should go back anyway? To be with… with your family now?" she asked gently. No matter what, Dr. Brennan should not be alone right now. She needed her closest friends and family, because no one here, not ever herself (no matter how much she would want to) could give her the relief and support she needed now.

"No." Dr. Brennan protested. She hadn't moved even a little since Daisy came to check up on her. "There is nothing I can do there."

"But-"

"Leave." It was not a request but a demand.

"Dr. Brenn-"

"Leave!" Dr. Brennan's head shot up abruptly.

Daisy gasped and left quickly just like she was asked to do. Dr. Brennan was always so calm and quiet. Just like in this moment. On the surface she didn't look any different than before she got the call. Except… except for the eyes… oh, the eyes! They were haunting Daisy even now in the glaring Sun of the early afternoon.

_Empty_.

_And dead._

Daisy gasped recalling the woman she has just left in their tent.

_A shell_.

And in that moment Daisy realized something all of the people at the Jeffersonian knew on some level already.

There was no Dr. Temperance Brennan without Agent Booth.

**xxx**

**End of Chapter One**

**xxx**

**AN 2**_ Still with me? Have faith! The first part (20 chapters) is already written, I'm working on the second part and because of that I'll be updating this story once a week, on Sundays. _

_Stay tuned for next chapter, titled: _Half of a Center.

_And please review!_


	2. Half of a Center

**Title: Someone To Live For  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings: AU  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **2/around 40.  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever, she decides to give the world one last part of him – his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post season 5 finale. There is BB.

**AN**_ The response to the first chapter was simply overwhelming. I'm humbled and I hope I won't disappoint you. Thank you for all the reviews and follows, it really motivates to write more. _

_Just a note about this chapter: we hit the pure angst here._

_Now, here you go._

**xxx**

**Chapter Two – Half of a Center**

**xxx**

Brennan stared blankly outside the small oval window as the plane prepared to land in DC. She didn't want to come home, had refused Miss Wick's proposition, ignored others' pitying looks and meaningless inquires and sympathies. She was there on a dig and she was going to do her job.

It was all she had left now.

But after the third night of insomnia, and unexpected burst of crying, even she had to admit she was no help to the team working on the expedition. After the gentle prodding from Drs. Wheather and Jearrou, and the clear order from professor Verrick, she finally, reluctantly admitted that _maybe_ it would be better for all if she terminated her participation in the dig.

But it was Angela's call – full of pain and heartache and tears – that convinced her in the end to pack and leave. The next day she was on a plane, taking her long flight back to America.

It was a nightmare.

She has been flying first class just like always, and just like always the attendant has brought her the basic amenities for the transcontinental, thirteen hours long flight. It was nothing unusual, she was always provided with these. But when Brennan saw the plastic bag of complimentary items and the slippers in particular, she lost it, bursting in uncontrollable tears and sobs. The attendant was so surprised by her unexpected reaction that she gawked at her for a moment.

But Brennan didn't pay her any attention. All she could think of was their flight to China a few years ago when they had solved one of their quickest cases ever. She remembered how insecure Booth had felt about her excitement over the Chinese, forty thousand years old bones found in a wuhan cave; bones she was supposed to be identifying back then and feeling giddy over doing it. Now she felt a sudden, overwhelming _regret_ at the thought he might have ever _doubted_ her enjoyment of their partnership… That flight home back then – with only the boy and the whole jet left to themselves – was one of the best times they have ever shared. And now... now she would never be experiencing this with him anymore… she would never be experiencing anythign with him anymore...

Eventually, she fell asleep, and when she woke up, she ignored the wary attendant whenever she came to ask her something. She ignored everyone and everything during their long flight to America. She didn't have any strength left inside her.

Right now, she was supposed to be meeting Angela and Hodgins at Dulles. They had promised to get her from the Airport as they have already returned to US just the day before. She sighed, closing her eyes. She felt _so_ tired; so, so tired.

She left the plane as the very last passenger and slowly made her way through the customs to finally get her baggage. But before she could make her move, two arms encircled her. Soft sobs surrounded her as her whole frame was being jerked with the beat of the loud crying.

"Oh, Bren…" Angela gasped on her shoulder hugging her tightly. "Oh, Bren…"

Brennan's hands went involuntarily around her best friend but her eyes were dry. She didn't have any tears to cry at the moment. She hugged her friend automatically, staring over her shoulder, blankly.

"You are staying with us, you know?" Angela said finally, tears still on her cheeks, as she looked up into Brennan's face. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Dr. B…" Jack Hodgins looked at her with compassionate eyes over Angela's shoulder.

Brennan glanced at him then looked away.

Hodgins fetched her luggage and together the three of them made their way out of the airport. Angela's arm was around Brennan's shoulders as she led the two of them outside. She was still sniffling occasionally while Hodgins walked beside them without saying anything. His eyes were red, but dry, his hair sticking around more than usual, as if he ran his hands through them a lot recently.

They climbed into the small, compact car of Hodgins, and he maneuvered them out of the parking lot. Brennan stared outside her window, ignoring Jack's worried glances over his review mirror and Angela's blatant turning back to look at her. But the drive to the Mansion was spent in silence, for what Brennan was glad.

"You know where the guest rooms are, Bren." Angela said when they entered the long hallway. "Yours is the usual one on the left." She pointed.

Brennan nodded, distracted, and went straight to her room.

"Dinner should be in an hour, Dr. B." Hodgins added, but she didn't even acknowledge him. If she had turned around she would have seen two pairs of deeply troubled eyes following her every move.

xxx

"Sir, there is a gentleman here to see you." Edgar, the butler and long time family friend, interrupted Hodgins' thoughts.

The atmosphere in the Mansion was a somber one ever since they had got home two hours ago. Brennan did not come to the dining room, not that either Angela or Hodgins were really surprised or blamed her. They picked around their meals, not even trying to make a small talk. Now he was sitting in the lounge room while his wife and their guest were hidden in their respective bedrooms.

"Thank you Edgar, bring him here." Jack looked at the older man.

The Butler nodded and left, then returned shortly with a familiar man following him.

"Max!" Hodgins exclaimed, getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Tempe here?" the old con-man asked warily. Hodgins could see immediately that he knew already about Booth and that he took the news as badly as all of them did. He sighed.

"She's in her guestroom." A new voice supplied. The men turned to the right.

"Hello, Angel." Max greeted her.

The woman's eyebrow shot up. "It's Angela."

"Ah, yes." Max smiled charmingly. "But you are still an angel."

She smiled faintly at him and walked into the room. "Right."

"Is Tempe asleep?" Max asked worriedly.

"I don't know, she's not responding to me." Angela said and sniffled suddenly. "I still can't believe it. How- how will she manage? How will _we_ manage? I just expect him to come and make a joke or smile that charming smile of his…" she grimaced as a few more tears fell from her eyes.

"Ange…" Hodgins walked to her and quickly gathered her in his arms. She sobbed on his shoulder unabashedly.

Max sighed, his eyes locking with Hodgins briefly then both of them looked away.

xxx

Brennan was lying in the guestroom of The Hodgins Mansion, hugging her pillow. The sleep would not come and, despite the lump in her throat, she didn't have any tears left to shed anymore. All she could do was lose herself in the memories. The familiar sights of Washington were only intensifying the images replaying in her mind.

She wanted them to stop. She really did. But she could not turn off the ever playing loop of Booth's smiles, frowns, exasperation and amusement.

How he rolled his eyes at her, and how he leaned into her while they argued about some or other thing. Or his laugh, and his indignantly hissed _Bones!_ when she shared with him something she knew. She could just see the fierce way he arrested the murderers and how he gently spoke with victim's families. She could feel his hand on the small of her back and his arm on top of her shoulders, his arms around her and his head on top of hers as they watched a movie at his apartment. She could even smell his aftershave and soap mixed with that musky fragrance that was purely _him._

All of it was invading her, overwhelming her, _haunting_ her.

"Stop… please…make it stop…" she moaned and squeezed her eyes, burrowing her head in the pillow. She rocked slightly. "Why… Booth… why…"

_He held you tightly, as you sat together, sprawled on the floor. The adrenaline was still pounding in your veins from your near death experience. You didn't really felt the pain in your arm, as you pulled the scalpel from your bleeding wound._

"_Ok, I got it. I got it. Just relax. Just trust me, alright?" he whispered and you could feel him rock the both of you slightly, soothingly. You burrowed your head in his warm chest involuntarily. _

"_I'll take care of you. Shhh. I've got you. Breathe." He told you once more and you wanted to believe him._

_You exhaled slowly and inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent that reminded you of a safe place. _

_He was your safe place. _

"_I'll take care of you. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I've got you."_

_You could still feel his lips pressing to the top of your head, as his arm was clutching you, protecting you, making you safe._

"_I've got you, baby." He said to you. "I've got you."_

"You promised Booth, you promised and you _lied_." Brennan moaned.

It was then that she her tears finally spilled once more.

xxx

"Tempe…?"

He saw that his voice surprised her as she looked up quickly.

"Dad…" she whispered then her eyes filled with tears. "He… he's…" Her voice sounded small, and she hiccuped.

"Oh, Tempe…" Max half sighed half moaned her name, his heart breaking. He walked inside the room without hesitation.

Brennan sat up sluggishly on her bed, and then looked at her father as he come closer. She got up and staggered a few uneven steps toward him, her eyes were filled with tears. She looked just like the little girl that had fell from her bike and hurt her knee when she was five. The one that had needed her father to hug her and protect her back then.

Right now she didn't look him in the eyes. Probably couldn't, but she didn't really need to. In a few short seconds, he was standing in front of her, his eyes as misty as hers. He stifled the gasp as for the first time in years his daughter allowed herself to completely trust him. His arms embraced her as she put her head on his shoulder and sobbed once, then twice, then more and more so.

"Gone… Dad, he's _gone…"_ she moaned into his shoulder between the sobs and he put his warm hand to her hair, stroking lightly. It only made her sob harder.

She did not see the tears that were falling from his eyes.

**xxx**

**End of Chapter Two**

**xxx**

**AN 2**_ Pure angst, but the plot will pick up in a couple of chapters, so stay tuned for next week. This one is titled: _Alone Among Others.

_Also, reviews are __really__ appreciated (and they DO motivate)! :)_


	3. Alone Among Others

**Title: Someone To Live For  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings: AU  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **3/around 40.  
**Status: **WIP  
**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever, she decides to give the world one last part of him – his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post season 5 finale. There is BB.

**AN**_ Once again thank you for all the reviews and follows, it really motivates to write more. We're still in the pure angst part, but the plot is moving forward._

_Now, here you go. Enjoy!_

**Xxx**

**Chapter Three – Alone Among Others**

**xxx**

Brennan came to the Lab the very next day after her return from Maluku. Angela protested and yelled and pleaded with her that it was not even a week since-

But Brennan could not stay away. For years _this_ has been her refuge. And she needed that place now. She needed the smooth feature of the bones, the cool feeling of the equipment, the bright shine of the superficial light. The order and the security of the Medico-Legal Lab – her security blanket.

So she went there.

She got out of the cab and walked briskly, ignoring the sympathetic looks from the security guards and other colleagues as she passed them. She didn't need them and didn't want them. She just needed the peace and the familiarity of her sanctuary.

She made her way to the Medico-Legal Lab, entered confidently, and faltered.

The Lab was shut down: dark, closed, quiet. Since the team took their sabbatical, the Board decided to leave it not used, as no one but them could really appreciate and use properly the expensive and elaborate equipment they had gathered over the years.

But it was not this …silence and lack of activity that struck a chord inside her and made her stop shortly after entering the lab. Nor was it the sudden impression it made on her. Like if it was _dead_.

No.

What made her breath hitch in her throat was the assault of the memories that the sight before her brought to the surface.

Booth standing on the platform with his notebook leaning – oh, so carefully and warily – as she gave him the information she gathered during the examination of the remains…

Booth coming out from Cam's office in the Autopsy room with a teasing smile on his face that only his oldest friend here could bring out…

Booth's unimpressed frown at Hodgins' latest experiment with the bugs and slime. And the shook of his head at Angela's latest attempt at flirting with him… and that tiny smile of his hidden behind the gesture…

Booth's grin as he entered her office with a new case… with an order of a take-out… with the gleam of determination in his eyes as he came late at night to drag her home…

Booth's laughing with Mr. Bray… his disdain at Mr. Fisher… his amusement at Mr. Edison… his annoyance at Miss Wick… his raised eyebrows at the latest blurt of facts from Mr. Nigel-Murray… his silent respect for Mr. Vaziri…

Her eyes blurred and her breath fastened. A burning sensation began in her throat and she swallowed a sob once more in what seemed like the thousandth time in the past few days. This was just too much…

"Dr. Brennan!"

A surprised voice called from behind her and she turned swiftly.

"Dr. Saroyan." She nodded at the other woman.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"It strange to see the Lab so…" Cam started looking around them.

"…Dead." Brennan finished flatly.

"Well, yeah." Cam cringed, looking back at her. "I…" she started again but stopped as if lost for words.

They stood next to each other in the abandoned Lab, lost in their own thoughts. The heavy silence that was surrounding them, was suffocating.

"I came here right after I learned of- learned-" Cam's voice cracked and she looked down again shaking her head and sweeping the tears from her eyes. "I-I knew him for over fifteen years…" she said in a thick, tearful voice. "In a way he was the- the big brother I've never had…" she said, crying openly now.

Brennan listened to her, her face blank and spent. She didn't know what to say or how to react, so she just allowed her boss and friend to cry, not really focusing on the fact if her presence was of any comfort to the other woman. Her mind was wandering on her own, finally bringing forward that one night, when they were forced on a lockdown by the General Services Agency, demanding from them to identify the cause of death of an unknown male's remains.

Booth had been outside when it happened. Yet he had kept in touch with them. And then he had shot his way in. They were all his people. The squints - her included - were his people, and he'd be damned if he'd left them alone. And he did want to find out the truth even at the cost of his personal beliefs, even if it could have hurt him. She has never admired him more than it that moment. He was a hero. A real hero…

Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she looked down, her hands clenching onto two tight fists. She asked him! She asked him to not be a hero… why had he? Why had he had to play the hero? She took a sharp breath startling Cam, who looked back at her. This sudden movement jerked Brennan from her memories. The women looked at each other, faces marred with inner pain.

"I… I think there is no point staying here in the deserted lab now." Cam said in a thick voice, finally getting grip of herself. Brennan nodded. They whipped their eyes, not really embarrassed.

"Do you need to be somewhere Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked her. "I could give you a ride."

"No… I… I'll get back to Dr. Hodgins and Angela." Brennan shook her head, she didn't really want to go there. "I'm staying there now."

Cam nodded then looked away. "Michelle…"

"You can come to the Hodgins too. I'm sure Jack and Angela won't mind." She said without really thinking it through. But she felt she said the right thing.

"You think so?" Cam looked at her with shinning eyes.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Cam nodded. "Ok. I'll just get Michelle and we'll be there soon." She said and Brennan nodded back. Then together the women went to the parking lot.

xxx

"Bones!"

Brennan felt as if someone has punched her in the stomach. No… it couldn't be. But the voice calling her was too high for it be _his_. Nevertheless she turned around only to be enveloped in a tight embrace, a small head buried in her abdomen.

"Bones…" the young boy moaned. "Bones… it's not true? Right? Dad's fine. Right? Right?"

Brennan's heart broke even more so. Cam stood to the side not far away from her car, her eyes wet again.

"Oh, Parker…" Brennan sighed brokenly as her hands came to his head to stroke his blond locks.

The boy finally looked up at her and she felt her eyes fill with tears at the hopeful look in the brown eyes that were so much like his father's. She squatted in front of the boy, her eyes never leaving his.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Parker." She whispered in a raspy voice.

"No…" the boy shook his head in denial. "No!" he cried and threw his hands around her neck. "Daddy! Daddy… Daddy…" he moaned into her shoulder as she hugged him tightly to herself, her own tears spilling down from her eyes.

Forgotten, Rebecca Stinson stood a couple of feet away from the pair, watching the scene. Her own tears were falling silently as she tried to stop the shaking of her shoulders. She looked up at Dr. Saroyan.

"I thought keeping Parker on routine would be good…" she said in a shaky voice. "He had- he had the afterschool lessons here today…"

Cam simply nodded, her eyes glossy, as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. They stood in silence in the middle of the Jeffersonian parking lot, both trying to calm themselves, as the two people in front of them hugged each other, rocking pitifully.

"They care for each other deeply." A new voice startled the two women, and Rebecca whipped her eyes quickly.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Max Keenan, I'm Tempe's father." The older man replied. He was wearing an intern lab-coat, his eyes focused on the pair that was lost in their grief, oblivious to everything else around them.

"Max?" Rebecca's brow furrowed. "Oh, you're _Grandpa_ Max." she said, her mind finally clicking with whom she was talking to now.

Cam lifted her eyebrow, but the con-man smiled fondly.

"I guess I am." He said, yet his smile faded quickly.

"I… thank you for caring for my son." Rebecca said, not sure exactly why, but feeling the sudden need to express her gratitude. "I hope you don't mind him calling you that."

"No, it's fine. I told him he can call me Grandpa, as long as neither you nor Seeley oppose to it." Max said.

Rebecca nodded her gratitude. "I don't mind. I… my parents died when I was in college so Parker doesn't have any real set of grandparents except Hank."

Max Keenan looked at her. "Hank?"

"Booth's grandfather." Cam supplied. "Oh, God. Has anyone been to him?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I spoke with him on the phone. He… I've never heard him like that. He's, it's like everything was over." Rebecca said, sorrowfully. "Jared is still missing and unable to be located. Hank is really alone now…"

"Damn, for all the time to be lost in some rural region in the India." Cam muttered then sighed. "Maybe I'll pay Hank a visit too."

"Yeah. That would be good. I think I should take Parker to see him too. S-Seeley usually took him, but now…" Rebecca looked down, taking a deep breath.

Max and Cam nodded at her.

"Anyway, thank you again, Mr. Keenan." Rebecca looked back at the con-man standing next to her.

"Max please. And it's nothing." The man waved his hand. "It was Booth's idea to give Parker science lessons and because of that he made sure Tempe allowed me to teach here. I like it here and it's a real pleasure. Parker is a very bright boy." Max smiled.

Rebecca returned the smile with a small one of her own. "He enjoys your time together too. He talks about you all the time, about the cool experiments you make and how science is so awesome. I could never get him so invested into his schoolwork." She smiled more widely now. "I'm glad he has you all. I know you'd-" She looked at her son as he took comfort from another woman. "I don't have any family left. I… now that S-Seeley is d-dead- I… Parker might end up in the System. I… there are precautions I need to take…" She mumbled suddenly to herself.

"I'm sure you'll do everything that is possible for the good of your son." Max replied solemnly.

Rebecca looked at him. "Yeah, I will."

"I'm sure Jared won't leave Parker alone." Cam added.

"And neither will Temperance." Max said firmly.

Rebecca looked at the pair, kneeling on the parking lot not far away from them and still clutching each other, then she nodded again. She looked back to the Cam and Max. "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank." Cam said.

Max smiled sadly. "We're all connected. That makes us all a strange kind of family."

Cam and Rebecca nodded a little hesitantly. Then they focused on the pair in front of them again. It looked as if they have finally calmed down.

**Xxx**

**End of Chapter Three **

**Xxx**

**AN 2**_ Stay tuned for next week with the new chapter titled: _To Fill the Gap.

_Like always, reviews are __really__ appreciated (and they DO motivate to write more)!_


	4. To Fill the Gap

**Title: Someone To Live For  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings: AU  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **4/around 40.  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever she decides to give the world one last part of him – his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post season 5 finale. There is BB.

**AN**_ Once again_ huge_ thank you for all the reviews and follows, it really motivates to write more. Here is the last one of the pure angst part._

_Enjoy!_

**Xxx**

**Chapter Four - To Fill the Gap**

**xxx**

It didn't take long for Cam to gather Michelle and arrive at the Hodgins Manor. She has been there already a few times in the past, but it was the first visit for Michelle. The teenager was awe struck by the enormous house of one of her foster Mom's employees, but recovered rather quickly. After getting permission from Cam and Hodgins, Michelle went on exploring the place, accompanied by a flushed maid called Mary.

Meanwhile Hodgins showed Cam to her and Michelle's joined-by-bathroom guestrooms, then led her to the lounge room for some afternoon drinks. Angela and Brennan were already sitting there, both quiet and lost in their own thoughts. Cam sat down on one of the sofas and thanked Edgar who brought her the tea and some snacks.

But when the Butler left, the room once again got cloaked in silence. And Cam hated it.

"What did Rebecca want to talk about with you?" she asked Brennan, unable to bear the oppressive stillness anymore.

Everyone turned toward her. Jack and Angela stared with obvious confusion but Brennan just shrugged.

"She wanted to set up a meeting." Brennan replied tiredly. "She said it was important and looked relieved when I agreed to meet her."

"Hm. Curious." Cam replied taking a sip from her cup.

"Why would she do that?" Angela asked looking from Cam to Brennan. "Would it have to do something with the f-funeral?"

Brennan stiffened. "There won't be one." She said flatly.

"Why?" Angela asked surprised.

"The Army doesn't have any remains to send back right now." Brennan said, and Cam saw her fists tightening on her lap. "From what they have told me, there is not much left of the unit he was a part of. Some kind of explosion I think. And there is still an investigation going on. It might take weeks before it's concluded." She let out a frustrated breath. "And anyway everything is _classified_." She scoffed.

Jack scowled openly hearing this as Cam sighed, resigned.

"Oh. But he _should_ have one." Angela protested looking around the room. "Right? I'm sure the Army would hold at least a memorial service for him even if there is n-nothing to bury."

"What's the point?" Brennan got up suddenly, startling them. "He's still gone!" And with that, she left the room quickly.

"Tempe?" Max asked, as she rushed past him in the doorway, but she ignored her father, locking herself in her bedroom. Max sighed and walked to the lounge room, taking Brennan's place.

"I'm worried about her." Hodgins said, looking in the direction of the guestrooms.

Max nodded. "She's not really herself."

"None of us are." Angela said dejectedly.

"It's hard to blame any of us though. It's been what, only five days?" Jack said, looking back at them.

"Yeah… I… got the call from Caroline three days ago. She… I've never heard her sound like that." Cam said in a small voice.

Hodgins nodded. "She called us too. I know what you mean."

"Did she call Tempe?" Max asked looking at them curiously.

"I don't think so." Angela supplied. "I think she got it straight from the Military."

"She was probably on the notifying list." Cam agreed. "S-Seeley would have moved heaven and earth for her to be notified properly this time."

They nodded somberly and fell quiet once more. Suddenly no one was up to keep up the talk anymore. All of them got lost in the memories of that fateful two weeks a couple of years ago, when they had thought Booth was dead. Only _this_ time there won't be any miraculous coming back from the afterlife.

Sometime later Edgar entered the room quietly.

"You have a guest, sir." He said to Hodgins.

"Who is it?" Jack looked at him.

"Some young man saying he's with the FBI, sir." Edgar replied politely.

All of them looked at each other, their faces in various states of curiosity and surprise. Cam shrugged slightly as Hodgins looked at her questioningly, before he left with Edgar. He returned quickly followed by-

"Sweets!" Angela said surprised.

"Hi, guys." He said sheepishly, putting his hands in the pockets of his trousers and looking down.

Cam took in the young doctor's haggard appearance. His shirt was wrinkled and not tucked in properly, while his tie was loose around his neck. He looked like he had slept about as much as the rest of them. Cam glanced at the people around the room, noticing for the first time that he didn't actually seem _that_ far out of place standing among them all.

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked genuinely surprised. "I mean- Not that you're not invited, it's just…" she bit her lip.

Sweets shrugged, eyes flickering briefly to everyone. "I… I needed to see you guys. I- I don't have anyone else to talk to… And Daisy is still in Maluku… and, well…" he trailed off, shoving his hands more deeply into his pockets, his shoulders slouched.

"Oh." Angela said, getting up. She hugged the young Psychologist tightly. "I'm glad you came here then."

He returned the hug, closing his eyes. "Dr. Brennan's place was dark and they said the Lab was closed. I…I didn't know where else to go."

"Well, you're welcomed here." She released him and smiled sadly.

He smiled briefly at her then looked at his feet again.

"Come on, sit down." Hodgins pointed to a place near Cam, while Edgar the Butler prepared a cup of tea for him.

Sweets nodded and sat on the sofa, accepting the teacup politely.

"So, how has anyone of you guys been holding up?" he asked them after a while, looking around inquisitively.

No one really answered him. Angela sniffled again while Hodgins looked up angrily. Cam avoided his eyes while Max didn't even acknowledge him.

"Because I think it would be good to talk about it." Sweets continued, undeterred. "We all knew Booth quite well. He was our friend. And h-his d-death affects us all. I just-"

"Oh, quit the crap, Sweets!" Angela interrupted him suddenly.

Everyone looked up at her, surprised. But she ignored them, glaring fiercely at the psychologist, hands fisted and eyes bright with tears.

Sweets stammered. "Ugh, I didn't- It's just-"

"Don't act as it doesn't affect you!" She continued. "I don't want to hear about your psychology!"

Sweets flushed and got up abruptly, making Cam blink with surprise.

"It doesn't affect me?!" he seethed uncharacteristically, while everyone in the room gawked at him. "Of _course_ it affects me! He was my friend too, you know? And now, I-I don't have anyone anymore!" He glared at Angela. "Booth teased me and picked up on me, but I could always count on him! I could. He made fun of me, but I knew he cared. _I_ cared…" he faltered slightly. "And no one- no one will call me a twelve year old kid anymore. No one will make fun of my psychology, then come looking for help. And he won'- he'd not-" He took a deep breath, and looked at Angela desperately. "Don't you see?" he finished in a quivering voice. "He was- he was my friend and the- the older brother I never had…"

"He loved you too, Sweets."

Everyone looked up to see Brennan standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Brennan." Sweets said, his eyes wide.

But she looked away.

"Come sit with us, Bren." Angela asked, hopefully.

But Brennan shook her head. "No, I've- I've just wanted a glass of water." And with that, she left them again.

Cam looked at the others gathered in the room around her. Angela - subdued - had her head down, her shoulders shaking, while Jack put a comforting arm around her. Max sighed heavily, also looking at his lap. Sweets stood in the middle of the room, looking lost and awkward.

Cam sighed. Their little family was falling apart and she wasn't sure if there was anything anyone could do to stop it.

xxx

Brennan paced her room where she locked herself in. She could not get the image of Sweets' outburst out of her mind. How could Booth do this to them? How could he leave them? She made him _promise_ to not play a hero! She made him! How could he do this!

Didn't he realize Sweets looks up to him as his mentor, brother, and friend? That the kid needs him to guide him? Or didn't he care that Angela needs him as her friend too? And as a flirting buddy she could tease and have fun with? And Cam! Cam knew Booth her whole life, how could he do this to her? Cam depended on him as her oldest friend and as her colleague, how could he leave her? Even Jack and her Father were affected! How could Booth do this to them?

How could Booth do this to _her_?

Didn't he realize _she_ needs him?

She put her arms around herself, refusing the tears to fall down.

Didn't he realize she can't… can't _live_ without him?

A tear-streaked face of a young blond boy flashed in her mind.

Parker… oh, God… Parker…

She sobbed once, gulping down the rest of her whimpering, while the tears that she tried so hard to stop from falling, finally, leaked down.

How could Booth do this to _Parker_?

The boy was inconsolable when she had met him this afternoon at the Jeffersonian. He cried and cried into her shoulder, moaning for his father and it _broke_ her heart. She was holding him as close as she could, wishing there was _anything_ she could do to help him. But what can you do when your parent is gone? She knew the pain and feeling of _that_ abandonment…

But at least he had Rebecca…

…and Rebecca had him.

Brennan stilled; her breathing accelerating. Rebecca had Parker. She had a little bit of Booth left in her life. A little bit of Booth… in the form of Parker… his child… She felt a sudden, hot surge of jealousy at the blond woman.

But she… there was…

A frozen cup in a clinic under her name; provided once by her partner and friend… and _everything_.

She could have a little bit of Booth herself…

A little angel with his eyes and his charming smile…

She hugged herself as her mind worked over the pros and cons.

The World has lost one of the best men she has ever known. And if It could not have _him_ anymore… if _he_ could not make It a better place… at least she could make sure another child of his would…

Yes…

She won't be alone… there was still hope. She'll have a little bit of Booth herself, too…

**Xxx**

**End of Chapter Four**

**xxx**

**AN 2**_ So Brennan rationalizes. And w__ith that we move from pure angst into the drama part. Stay tuned for next week with the new chapter titled: _When It Rains, It Pours _(which despite the title it's not _that_ angsty)._

_Like always, reviews are __really__ appreciated (and they DO motivate to write more). Don't forget to leave one! :)_


	5. When It Rains, It Pours

**Title: Someone To Live For  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings: AU  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **5/around 40.  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever she decides to give the world one last part of him – his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post season 5 finale. There is BB.

**AN**_ Thank you for all your support! The response to this fic is truly overwhelming. With this chapter things start picking up, although keep in mind that the angst will never really go away just like the empty space left by Booth will never really disappear. _

_Enjoy!_

**xxx**

**Chapter Five – When It Rains, It Pours**

**xxx**

Hodgins looked worriedly at his wife sitting across from him at the Diner table. She has reluctantly agreed to come with him and eat lunch outside. She didn't want to leave Brennan, but Jack felt she hovered over Dr. B too much, and was worried what it would do to their friendship in the end. He was also worried for his wife, as she herself took Booth's death pretty hard. Not that he blamed her much. They have all become close friends over the years after all.

Jack took a sip from his coke, and sighed. He could hardly believe it has been five days since they returned to DC from Paris and a week since Booth has been gone. Everything was still raw and unbelievable. He was sure the thought - that he would never see the fierce but caring FBI Agent in the Lab - hasn't really sunk in yet. For the past four days, ever since their return, he has been focused on his wife and his friends.

He cared about Dr. B a lot. He, of them all, was the one who had known her the longest. He had seen how far she has come during the years since that first murder case from this century, when a certain FBI Agent entered their lives for the first time. Hearing about Booth's demise… he was afraid what it would do to the fragile Anthropologist that has become one of his closest and dearest friends.

And there was Cam. He could see she took the news as hard as Brennan did. Seeing her cry… and without her sarcastic quip… But when Brennan was all alone, Cam had Michelle to focus on. And because of that, she was dealing with it all on a far different level than Brennan. Michelle was of a great help and comfort for his boss. Nevertheless he still worried for his friend.

But most of all, he worried for Angela. For his beautiful, caring wife with her big, sensitive heart. She cried, she stopped eating, she obsessed. He thought she would benefit from meeting a familiar face today. He _hoped_ she will.

"Hey, guys!" A pleasant voice called them from the doors.

Angela turned around quickly.

"Wendell!" She cried out and rushed into his arms.

"Ugh!" Wendell caught her, hugging her tightly, his eyes wide as he stared at Jack.

"Now, that's a greeting_ I _won't be receiving…" Fisher lamented from behind the hugging pair.

"Fisher!" Hodgins called in a some-what greeting.

"Sorry, Hodgins, I met him on my way here and thought I'll bring him along." Wendell said with an apologetic smile. "Hope you don't mind?" He asked.

Jack wasn't sure if he should be happy for getting one less call to make, or be angry at Wendell for bringing _Fisher_ to make his wife feel better. "No, it's alright." He nodded. It was neither Wendell's nor Fisher's fault. None of them knew yet.

"Hi, Fisher." Angela said after she untangled herself from Wendell and took a place beside her husband.

"Hi, so what's up?" Fisher asked, looking at the pair before him. "Why so glum? Of course, life _can_ be overwhelming and in the end only the death brings real relief."

Hodgins glowered, while Angela's eyes filled with tears. Fisher's stilled at their reaction.

"Angela? Jack?" Wendell asked, warily. Fisher straightened, his eyes inquiring now.

"We don't have good news for you today." Hodgins started, wrenching his hands, while Angela just sniffled.

"Figures." Fisher mumbled, but refrained from saying anything else under Jack's hard stare.

"Booth…" Jack swallowed. "Booth's been killed in Afghanistan."

"No…" Wendell inhaled a sharp breath.

Jack looked away, while Angela sniffled once more, louder this time. A stifling silence followed, until it was Fisher that interrupted them.

"I find it more depressing than anything I've heard so far…" He drawled, his eyes on the table in front of him. "And I didn't think it would be possible."

No one added anything to that for a long, long while.

xxx

Brennan shaded her eyes from the glaring Sun. She has just stepped outside the clinic, not exactly sure how she really felt at this moment. She had come here to see what her options were about the pregnancy she has decided to have. She hadn't talked with anyone about her idea so far (really, there was only one person she wanted to talk with about this, and _he_ was not here… never will be…), but her mind was set. She was doing it. And she could manage, she was financially stable, she had enough room in her apartment, was still on her sabbatical and she was healthy. There was no reason for her to not make this decision right now.

All morning she had been evading Angela's probing about her plans for this afternoon, glad she'll be able to leave the Hodgins Mansion on her own. She knew Jack wanted to meet some friends today and wanted Angela to go with him, so it hadn't been that hard to escape her inquiring best friend in the end. Cam still has had work with the Jeffersonian, practicing as the FBI Coroner for the time being, thus she had left the Mansion rather early, giving Michelle a ride to her high school. And Brennan has not seen Sweets nor her Father since that evening two days ago.

That's why, right after Jack and Angela had left for their lunch, Brennan was free to go to the clinic. She had decided she really needed to make sure how far everything was prepared for her and what she still needed to do to make it all work. But as it turned out, everything was ready two years ago and has been just waiting for her to pick up. Her file was put on hold until she to decide that she wanted to continue. And now she did.

And so the doctor had checked her out then she was asked to fill some forms, sign some documents and in less than an hour she had been ready for the artificial insemination. The check-up had showed she was fertile right now. She actually knew that. She has been monitoring her cycle ever since she wanted the baby for the first time, because she put off her birth control pills back then.

In the end the nurse had said the procedure could be done this very afternoon if she wanted. She has hesitated only for a few seconds. There was no point in putting this off. She knew what she wanted to do, there was no one anymore she needed to talk to about it, and, really, now was as a good time as ever. There was no point in waiting another month or longer.

So she had agreed. It wasn't even as if the procedure was one hundred percent effective. It was just an artificial insemination. Putting _his_ semen into her uterus. She wouldn't even know for a while if the conception took place.

She just hoped it did.

Beyond that she didn't really know exactly how she felt about it all. And she didn't care. She was tired of feeling too much. She knew she needed to do it and wanted to do it, and so she did. She almost laughed at the thought. Her, going by her _gut_ instinct. Booth would have laughed so hard at her right now… her eyes filled with tears, but she smiled, her hand sneaking to her lower abdomen. She hoped there will be a small Booth for her in the future to laugh at her.

The ringing of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Brennan." She replied picking it up.

"Hello, Temperance."

"Andrew!" She called surprised. She didn't hear from him for a while.

"Yes, Temperance…" He started uncomfortably and Brennan felt dread sipping into her heart. This was not a social call.

"What is it, Andrew?" She asked without any preambles.

"I… I'm not sure if you've heard it but there has been a shooting at the Bank in Georgetown." He said and Brennan frowned.

"No, I haven't heard about it." Why would a piece of information about a bank shooting be of any importance to her? "Is there something wrong? Do you need my expertise?"

"No. But, there have been some casualties and I think you should know about them." He said, gravely.

Brennan felt her heart sinking. Could she handle any more loss? But she tried to remain calm. "Who is it?"

"One of them was Drew Baltimore, he was killed." Andrew said, warily.

"I… don't know anyone by this name." Brennan frowned.

"Oh, well, he's been living with Rebecca Stinson." He told her. "She's in surgery right now, she was shot."

"Rebecca?" Brennan inhaled deeply. "What about Parker? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Child Services took him from school half an hour ago. Since you're Agent Booth's partner and know both Ms. Stinson and their son, I thought, well, that it would be good if you were there for the kid." Andrew said. "I heard you spent a lot of time with them."

"Yeah, I did." She exhaled, trying to compartmentalize. "That's a wise choice. Thank you for calling me. I'll be to pick up Parker as soon as I can."

"Good. Ah, and Temperance-" His voice changed and Brennan cut him off quickly.

"Thank you for calling. I need to be going, Parker needs me." She told him firmly.

"Yes, of course." Andrew replied, mollified.

"Bye." She said firmly.

"Bye."

She disconnected the call, and exhaled slowly. She started toward her car at a brisk pace, leaving the clinic behind her.

Parker needed her.

**xxx**

**End of Chapter Five**

**xxx**

**AN 2**_ So how many of you saw this coming? Was anyone really surprised by this development? _

_Stay tuned for next week with the new chapter titled: _New Arrangements.

_Like always, reviews are __really__ appreciated (and they truly motivate to write more)! :)_


	6. New Arrangements

**Title: Someone To Live For  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings: AU  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **6/around 40.  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever she decides to give the world one last part of him – his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post season 5 finale. There is BB.

**AN**_ Thank you for all your support! The response to this fic is truly overwhelming. I'm really happy so many seem to enjoy this. :)_

_Now onto the next chapter!_

**xxx**

**Chapter Six – New Arrangements**

**xxx**

"Bones!" Parker yelled as soon as he saw her walking down the corridor of the Social Services building. The boy was sitting on one of the plastic chairs, waiting for someone to pay him any attention and looking nervously around him. But as soon as he noticed her, he got up and ran up to her, barreling into her, face squashed in her stomach.

"Ugh, Parker…" She squeaked and hugged him in return.

"Why am I here? Where is Mom?" He asked her frantically, looking up into her eyes.

"You don't know? Did no one tell you?" Brennan frowned. Of course, they never informed the children. She hated Social Services.

Parker shook his head. "No, the Principal came during our English class and told me and Mrs. Jones that I have to go with them. They took me here and told me to wait for someone to pick me up. Are you here to take me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am." She nodded at him. "I just need to clarify it with your temporary case worker." She turned slightly and, with her arm around his shoulders, started walking down the corridor.

"What's going on? Where is Mom, Bones?" Parker asked her now more urgently. "Tell me, what's going on, please!"

Brennan sighed. "She's… in the hospital." She admitted, looking him in the eyes.

"What? Why is Mom in the hospital? Is she ok?" Parker's eyes filled with tears. "She has to be alright!"

"I only know she's been shot at a bank and is still in the surgery." Brennan told him. She always believed in treating children as adults and so she has never withdrawn any truths from them. She took a breath. "And Drew is dead."

"No…" Parker shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. Then he buried his face in her stomach once more. "I don't wanna hear it… it's not true. Mom's going to be alright…Please, Bones…"

"We don't know it yet…" Brennan stroked his hairs.

"NO!" He withdrew from her forcefully and stared at her, his eyes were blazing with fire behind the gathering tears. "She's going to be alright! She has to be! She _has_ to be!"

It broke her heart to see this smiley, happy child so distressed. But who could blame him for feeling this way now?

"What's going on here?" A stern, woman's voice interrupted them.

They looked up simultaneously and Parker moved closer to Brennan, hiding behind her slightly.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I came here to take Parker with me." Brennan introduced herself nodding at the bespectacled woman, but her arms went around the little boy standing next to her.

"I see." The woman's bright eyes observed the scene before her. "Alice Clearwater. And who are you to him?"

"I am… _was_ his Father's partner. I've known him since he was four." Brennan said, preparing herself to fight this woman if she wouldn't want to release Parker to her.

The woman stared at her for a moment. "Follow me here, please." She said showing them to her office.

While they settled down in front of her desk, she took a few files, looked at them quickly and nodded.

"It seems you've been put on as an immediate contact by Parker's father; in case of emergency." Ms. Clearwater said finally.

"I have?" Brennan asked surprised.

"You didn't know this?" The woman frowned.

"No, Booth-" She took a steady breath. "Booth and I never talked about Parker's whereabouts if- if something was ever to happen to him. And there was always Rebecca." Brennan replied.

"I see." She noted something in her file. "But yet, you still came here." She looked up at Brennan expectantly.

"Of course I did." Brennan replied with a frown. "Director Hacker called me about the shooting and I got here as soon as possible."

"Director Hacker?" The woman asked, confused.

"Booth's boss." Brennan said.

The woman looked at the file, her eyebrows shot up. "The FBI Director?"

"Yes." Brennan nodded.

The woman blinked, then shook her head. "Hm. What about the father?" The woman asked.

"He… was killed in Afghanistan a week ago." Brennan replied, her voice quivering slightly.

"Isn't he an FBI Agent?" The woman asked surprised, again checking the documents in front of her.

"He went on a yearlong contract with the Army to train new soldiers. He was sent over a month ago." Brennan explained.

"Oh," Ms. Clearwater noted something in the file. "Ms. Stinson doesn't have any immediate family; the only contact she provided was Drew Baltimore, who was killed in the shooting; and Parker's father."

"There is Booth's brother, Jared Booth, and their Grandfather Hank." Brennan supplied.

"Mr. Hank Booth is in a Retirement Facility." The woman replied, checking the file. "Mr. Seeley Booth made a note of this on his contact list."

"That's true." Brennan nodded.

"And we couldn't contact Mr. Jared Booth so far." The woman looked up at her. "Of course neither of them has been provided as the emergency contact by the parents."

"Does it mean I can take Parker with me?" Brennan asked, relieved.

"You are not related." The woman shrugged, checking her file once more.

"I am a registered foster parent, and my paperwork is up to date." Brennan argued. There was no way she's leaving this building without Parker.

"Oh?" The woman looked up surprised. "It's not noted here."

"I became a foster parent in case my nieces needed me to take them." Brennan said. "And I've been caring for a small baby a few years ago, while B-Booth and I worked on a murder case of the child's mother."

The woman nodded, again scribbling something in her file. Parker watched the exchange with wide eyes. He fidgeted on his seat, anxiously.

"I want to go with Bones." He interrupted them, making both of the women look at him. "Please, I want to go with Bones."

Brennan smiled at him, putting her hand on his arm. "I'll not allow them to take you away from me." Parker smiled in return, and grabbed her hand in his.

"You have a very unique nickname for your friend here." Ms. Clearwater said, looking at Parker over her glasses.

"It's what my Dad calls her 'cause she works with bones." Parker replied.

Ms. Clearwater looked at Brennan questioningly.

"I am a Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute." Brennan provided.

"Only he and I are allowed to call her that." Parker added and Brennan nodded.

"I see." Ms. Clearwater wrote something on her file once more, then closed it and smiled. "I'll prepare the needed documents and you can both go home together. It shouldn't take long."

Parker's eyes widened then he threw his arms over Brennan and she nodded her gratefulness to the other woman over his head.

xxx

Three hours later, Brennan led Parker into the ICU room. She had to pull a few favors, but Parker wanted to see his Mom, and she would do everything she could to make it possible. She would not keep him away from his mother. Parker deserved to know what was going on.

They had just entered the sterile room quietly only to stop, stupefied. The woman before them was unhealthily pale and did not move, while the machines for life support were humming loudly, the cuff inflating and deflating rhythmically. She didn't even twitch at the intrusion of the two people in her room.

Parker took Brennan's hand and squeezed it hard, sniffling. Finally, they walked closer to the bed.

"Can she hear me?" Parker asked quietly.

"I don't think so." Brennan replied, sorrowfully.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes focused on the still face of his mother.

"She… her heart stopped too many times during the surgery… Her brain… there is no activity there anymore." Brennan replied as gently as she could.

"So she's not there." Parker choked, his cheeks wet from tears.

"No, Parker, she's not." Brennan admitted.

The boy shook his head and looked at her, desperately. "But she's breathing and she looks like she's just sleeping."

Brennan's heart squeezed painfully with hurt for the small boy in front of her. "She…"

But Parker wrenched his hand from hers. "She's there. She's there!" He shouted and turned toward his mother. "Mom! Mom! Wake up! Please wake up." Brennan jumped to stop him from touching Rebecca. "It's me, Parker!" He trashed in Brennan's arms. "I need you to wake-up, please… Mom… please…" He cried pitifully, inconsolably.

"I'm sorry, Parker." Brennan murmured, hugging the small boy to herself, tears leaking down her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"No!" He shouted and with an inhuman force wrenched himself from Brennan's arms, running out from the hospital room.

"Parker! Parker!" Brennan followed him, ignoring the nurses who were frowning and bustling around them into the room.

Brennan followed the boy down the corridor, but he was fast and his small frame gave him an advantage over her. Finally, she found him at the end of the waiting room. He was sitting under a window, squeezed between two seats. His knees were tucked up to his chest as he buried his face in them, crying.

Tears filled up her eyes as she kneeled in front of him.

"Parker?" She asked tentatively, putting her hand on his head lightly.

"My Mom is gone and my Dad is dead." He hiccuped. "I'm all alone." He cried.

"I'm still here." She said. "And I'm not going anywhere." She said softly.

He hiccuped once, and sniffled. "You promise?" he whispered.

"I promise." She nodded.

He looked up at her, and she nodded at him. "I promise." She repeated.

He launched himself at her and she hugged him. _I promise._

**xxx**

**End of Chapter Six**

**xxx**

**AN 2**_ Hope you like how this story is progressing :) Stay tuned for next week with the new chapter titled:_ First Adjustments.

_Like always, reviews are __really__ appreciated (and they DO motivate to write more)!_


	7. First Adjustments

**Title: Someone To Live For  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings: AU  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **7/around 40.  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever she decides to give the world one last part of him – his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post season 5 finale. There is BB.

**AN**_ Once again I thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It's so nice to see new names as well those of the faithful reviewers. You all make my day!_

_Here is next chapter. Enjoy!_

**xxx**

**Chapter Seven – First Adjustments**

**xxx**

Angela was not happy with Brennan. Of course she did feel very bad for the small boy that all of them have grown to love, but she just could _not_ believe that Brennan was ready to take in a barely nine-year-old by herself.

But Brennan's mind was made.

"I'm telling you, Jack. She isn't stable enough to take care of Parker on her own." Angela complained to Hodgins right after Brennan had told them of their new situation.

"I don't know, Ange, she seems more focused and composed now." Hodgins protested, looking up to the guestrooms where Brennan disappeared to gather all her things. She and Parker had come to the Mansion after their visit to the hospital. The boy was quiet and never left Brennan's side, holding her hand as if his life depended on it. Brennan didn't seem to mind, though.

"But she took Parker to the ICU to see his _barely_ alive mother." Angela gritted. "You can't tell me that was a wise, reasonable decision."

"She was probably making sure Parker had all the facts and information he needed. You know how Brennan is." Jack replied, reasonably.

"Parker's just turned nine! He should be sheltered." Angela protested.

Jack shot her a glare. "He lost both of his parents in a very short time. It's hard to shelter someone from that." He finished sharply.

Angela flinched. "I'm sorry. I know you lost your parents when you were Parker's age…"

Hodgins shrugged and looked away from her. "It's not something you can soften, Ange. The more Parker knows, the better he will deal with the possibility of Rebecca dying soon as well."

"They keep her on the machines. She might still recover." Angela tried, weakly.

"Ange…" Jack said gently. "She's brain dead. There is nothing of her to recover anymore."

Angela sighed. "I know… but Brennan is not fit to take care of a child now. She's just experienced a major loss. Maybe… maybe she should consider someone else taking Parker-"

"I can't believe you just said that, Angela!"

"Sweetie!"

Angela and Hodgins turned toward the door. Brennan stood there rigidly, glaring at her best friend, Parker's hand still in hers.

"Don't 'Sweetie' me!" She seethed. "I'm not going to give Parker to the System! I will not allow Booth's child to experience what I did. Not when he _has_ a family." She told her fiercely.

Angela raised her hands in a placating manner. "But Jared-"

"-is not here." Brennan interrupted Angela sharply. "They don't know how long it will take to locate him in India. And I'm not letting Parker out of my sight till then. He has a family! _I'm_ his family!" She said fiercely.

"Bren, I didn't mean he doesn't, but he needs stability." Angela tried to reason gently.

"I am stable! I am financially able to provide him with whatever he needs; even more so than either Booth or Rebecca ever could have been able to. Also, I am an approved foster parent and I'm _not_ going to give Parker away." Her voice softened. "I'm his _family_." She repeated and looked at the boy beside her. His head was lowered, as he avoided looking at anyone in the room.

"No one said you aren't, Dr. B." Hodgins intervened and smiled at her encouragingly.

She just shot him a glare.

"There are different kinds of families, not only those tied by blood." She continued looking from Jack to Angela. "Booth taught me that, _you've_ taught me that!" Angela flinched at the sharp, hurting tone of Brennan's voice. "We are family and family sticks together. I can't believe you wanted to give Parker away."

Angela shook her head desperately. "No, Bren-"

"We're leaving." Brennan didn't allow her to finish. She turned to the boy, smiling gently. "We need to set you up at my- our home, Parker, ok?" The boy nodded at her, not really meeting her eyes. "And we need to pick up some of your things before then." She turned toward Angela and Jack. "I'll call you." She said dismissively then turned and left swiftly, Parker walking alongside her.

Angela's shoulders dropped and her lips trembled as tears filled her eyes. "I'm just worried for them…"

"I know you are, Ange." Hodgins put his shoulder around her. "I know you are."

xxx

Brennan took Parker to his and Rebecca's house. She wanted him to pick up whatever he felt he needed and wanted, while she packed his clothes. The boy sniffled quietly, and she felt her heart ache for him. Although she lost her parents when she was fifteen, there was still hope that they would return one day. Parker knew his were not going to come back. Neither his Dad, nor – as it seemed – his Mom. And Brennan didn't really know how to help him or comfort him.

Besides his school stuff, Parker packed some of his favorite books and toys. He picked up the brown teddy bear his Mom gave him when he was a small kid, the pc games Drew gave him last Christmas, and the automatic truck he and his Dad made together before his Father left to Afghanistan. He took a few photos, one of him and his Mother and one of him with both of his parents. He looked around his room wondering what he'd need more, but Brennan assured him, they can always come for anything he'd want in the future.

Then they left the house and rode to Brennan's Apartment in silence.

"We need to buy some groceries. I don't have anything at home." Brennan told Parker after a while, looking at him in the review mirror. "I… have not been there since I had left to Maluku Islands over a month ago."

"Ok." Parker nodded from the backseat then turned back to watch outside the window.

They stopped at the nearest mall and bought everything they needed. Brennan didn't want to buy meat and Parker just shrugged at this when she told him. But she allowed him to take some sweets and sodas, as well as the sugary cereal, the same she often saw at Booth's.

Finally they arrived at Brennan's apartment building. They left the car gathering as much as they could and went upstairs.

"Dad!" Brennan called surprised, seeing Max standing in front of her apartment door.

"Hi, Tempe, hi, Parker." The old man said softly in greeting.

"Hi, Grandpa Max." The boy nodded in return, a small smile ghosting around his lips.

Brennan startled. She has never heard Parker calling her Father that way. She looked up at the con-man, but he just smiled at the boy. Not understanding, but seeing it was not a big deal, she decided to ignore it for the time being. It was not accurate, but she didn't see any reason for forbidding it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked instead, allowing her Father to relieve her arms from the groceries.

"I dropped by the Hodgins to see you, but Angela told me what has happened and that you're coming home today." He told her, adjusting the bags in his hands.

Brennan opened the door to her apartment and allowed her Father and Parker to enter. The boy has been there already quite a few times in the past, mostly on his way to the pool in the apartment complex; the one she had allowed him and his Father to use as her guests. But there have been the few odd times as well, when he and Booth spent their free weekend here with her, playing board games, making dinners and working on school projects, while teaching her all about pop culture. Brennan's heart clenched, they will be no such a evenings anymore...

Parker entered the apartment apprehensively, standing near the armchairs in the open area of the living room.

"You can put your things on the sofa for now, Parker." Brennan told him. "We still need to get the rest from the car."

"Do you need more help?" Max asked, putting the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"No, one trip is what we need." Brennan replied.

Max nodded watching her and Parker leave. They didn't take long, and soon Brennan and the young boy were entering the apartment once more.

"You should settle Parker in the guestroom, while I make us all something for dinner." Max said.

Brennan nodded. "Thanks, Dad. There should be enough ingredients for veggie lasagna." She pointed at the bags then turned, gathering the things she and Parker have brought with them. "Come, Parker." She called him and together they disappeared down the hallway behind the kitchen heading to the right.

"Here is your room, Parker." She said opening the door to her only guestroom. "You can unpack and move your things in the drawers and the wardrobe. We'll add a bookshelf here later." She pointed to the furniture, before putting the bags near the bed.

"Thanks, Bones." The boy replied, entering his new room and looking around.

"I'm going to pick up some clean sheets for you. I'm afraid I don't have any Spiderman ones, though. But we'll buy them tomorrow." She assured him, feeling suddenly insecure with the little boy in her home. What a nine year old boy would need?

"It's alright." Parker said, looking back at her briefly. He moved to the bed, putting down the things he had in his arms.

"Well, the bathroom is down there." She showed him the door down the hallway. "You can use it whenever you want. I have my own bathroom connected to the master bedroom. You know where that is, right?"

Parker nodded. "Do I go to school tomorrow?" he asked unpacking his books and putting them on the small table near the window.

Brennan was silent for a moment. "Your education is very important, but I think we need to settle you down first. And I might need your help to get everything you need." She said finally. They would need a desk alongside the bookshelves, she noted mentally; and maybe to do a repainting of this- _his_ room too.

"Oh?" Parker looked at her. "So I'm not going?" he asked kind of hopefully.

Brennan was resisting this decision, but felt it was a right one nonetheless. "Well… I guess not, but only tomorrow and we'll do your lessons later at home, so you won't fall behind."

Parker nodded. "Ok."

"Parker." Brennan called him and waited until the boy looked up. "Don't be afraid to ask if there is anything you need, alright?" she told him earnestly.

He smiled. "Ok, Bones."

She smiled back then left him quietly.

Things were really going to change for both of them now.

**xxx**

**End of Chapter Seven**

**xxx**

**AN 2**_ Hope you like how this story is progressing :) Stay tuned for next week with the new chapter titled: _Their First Day.

_Like always, reviews are __really__ appreciated (and they DO motivate to write more)! :)_


	8. Their First Day

**Title: Someone To Live For  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings: AU  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **8/around 40.  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones, MythBusters, nor any of the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever she decides to give the world one last part of him – his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post season 5 finale. There is BB.

**AN**_ Once again I thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It's so nice to see new names as well those of the faithful reviewers. You all make my day!_

_For some reason story/review alerts are not working since yesterday, hopefully it's only a small bug, that will get fixed soon, but if not, I'll be updating this story on schedule next week. If you follow _Moments: Season Two_, I've updated it yesterday and today and will be posting chapters on daily basis like always, so don't forget to check it on the main site. _

_Here is next chapter. Enjoy!_

**xxx**

**Chapter Eight – Their First Day**

**xxx**

Brennan didn't know what has exactly woken her up, but suddenly she just startled from her dreams. Still feeling slightly confused, she propped herself up on her elbow, looking around. It was her bedroom. Right, she was at home, in her apartment, in her bedroom and this was her first night there since returning from Maluku. And she came here with Parker.

Parker!

She sat up properly on her bed, listening more carefully now. There it was: a muffled cry. She scrambled from her bed, untangling the sheets from her legs and rushed out of the master bedroom.

"Mom… Mommy…!" She heard the muffled cry and opened the door to the guestroom without even thinking.

"Parker!" She gasped rushing to the bed.

The boy was twisting and moaning while his bed sheets were drenched. His wet hair were plastered to his forehead, his face grimacing.

Brennan shook him lightly. "Parker…"

"Mommy…" He cried in his sleep. "Daddy…"

Brennan's eyes filled with tears. "Parker!" She called, stroking the boy's face lightly.

"Mom!" He bolted and his eyes opened widely. "Mom?" He looked around and his face crumpled. "No… no…" He shook his head. "I want my Mom… I want Mom…" He sobbed.

"Oh, Parker…" Brennan sighed and tears started falling down her face as well.

She gathered the small boy in her arms, and he allowed her to hug him. He buried his face in her stomach and cried while she stroked his hair soothingly, hoping to help him somehow.

"Sh, sh…" She told him gently.

"Mom's-" He mumbled with his face burrowed in Brennan's stomach. "Mom's not coming back…"

"She's still in the hospital." Brennan said.

"But you said- you said- she's not there… that she won't wake up." He hiccupped.

"We… I… I'm sorry." Brennan said helplessly. "I'm so sorry."

He sniffled. "I want- I want to see her again." He sniffled again. "Can we go- and see her again?"

"Sure, Parker, every single day if you want." She told him, hugging him closer.

They sat hugging; only Parker's sniffling interrupting the silence from time to time.

"I wish Dad was here." He told her suddenly in a teary voice.

Brennan's breath hitched and she felt a painful squeeze in her chest right where her heart was.

"I-I wish he was here too." She choked up.

She did not sleep anymore that night, just stayed with the small boy until the sunrise.

xxx

The next couple of days were going to be crucial for their new lives, and in a way Brennan was aware of that. They needed to adjust to the new situation, after all. She had to learn how to take care for a small boy, while Parker needed to learn how to live at a new place with his Father's best friend. She both anticipated the outcome of their first day and worried about it.

"You still don't have a TV!" Parker exclaimed that morning in a surprised voice. He was exploring her apartment while she prepared their breakfast and currently he looked around the living room area.

Max told her the day before, as he was leaving for the night, that he'd be available for any emergency baby-sitting if it was ever needed. Brennan nodded gratefully at this offer but knew she'll manage just fine today. This was their day for getting used to each other a little bit more.

"You know I never had one, Parker." She replied calmly as she cut the fruits for their oatmeal.

"But… there are shows and cartoons! And sports we could watch. And Discovery Channels! They have the coolest science shows there." He told her, looking at her with wide eyes.

"That's sounds interesting." She nodded.

"I don't want to miss the next episode of MythBusters!" He told her earnestly, coming to take a seat at the kitchen counter. "And it's on tonight!"

She glanced at him over the counter and smiled sadly at the big puppy eyes he made at her. A look she was familiar with and quite frankly unable to resist. "Fine. Then we'd get one today." She nodded at him.

"Yay!" He did a little victory dance on his stool. "It's going to be awesome. Jamie is the coolest, you'll love him!"

She put the plate in front of him, while her smile turned into a genuine one at the sight of his pure joy.

And so, that very first day started with a shopping trip.

Their first stop was at the furniture store, where Brennan bought a new desk and a bookshelf for the guestroom-turned-Parker's-room; then came a few bed sheets Parker has chosen for himself ("Wow, a Wolverine one! And can I have the Batman one too?"), a night lamp and a desk lamp and finally a TV set table for the living room ("We can put there all the DVDs and CDs, Bones! We _have to_ watch Spiderman!"). Then they visited the media store, where Parker somehow managed to convince Brennan that the bigger TV the better, to the fiendish glee of the salesman. They bought paint for Parker's room ("Blue, Bones, that one!") and a few books in a bookstore, ones that Brennan thought she and Parker would need. He wanted to buy some comics ("But this is a _graphic novel_, Bones! Dad always read them, The Green Lantern is his fav, you know? But I love Superman better!"), and so she agreed to his wish remembering the few times she'd seen Booth reading one.

Once more they swept by Rebecca's house to gather more clothes for Parker and the rest of his schoolwork and books and some of his CDs and DVDs. They took his PC although Brennan decided to buy him a new one in the near future.

Finally they stopped at his school.

"I need to speak with your principal and homeroom teacher." Brennan told Parker after he asked what they were doing there.

The walk to the Principal Office was a quiet one, and Brennan wasn't sure if she should be glad for the lesson period or not. Parker didn't look all that happy to be there either.

"Ms. Brennan." The Principal greeted her when she and Parker were allowed to enter.

"It's Dr." She corrected automatically. She's seen the man a few times when she went to Parker's science festivals in the past, but never had the opportunity to speak with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. "I gather you're here about Parker Booth?" He continued, not really acknowledging the boy. Brennan frowned, she has never liked as a child when adults talked about her as if she was not in the room and she didn't appreciate it being done to Parker now either.

"Yes." She nodded curtly. "Parker is in my foster care now." She smiled at the boy and he returned it briefly. "I want to make sure his school is informed and has all the appropriate contacts brought up to date."

"Of course, Dr. Brennan." The Principal nodded. He called his secretary asking to prepare the proper documentation for the updates.

"I want to add a few more people who'll be able to pick up Parker after school." Brennan said once he finished speaking over the phone.

"Oh, you'll need to talk with Ms. Jenson, my secretary, about that, she'll have everything prepared." He told her, smiling oily.

She nodded. "Parker will be back to school tomorrow, of course, and I want to know what was covered in classes today, so we can catch up together at home." She continued.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." The Principal protested.

Brennan frowned. "His education is very important."

"Of course." The Principal nodded immediately and once again called his secretary.

When the second call was finished, Brennan turned to Parker. "Do you want to ask something? Or add?"

But the boy just shook his head.

She nodded at him. "Then, we'll be going." Brennan said, getting up.

The Principal stood up hastily, nodding at her. Brennan shook his hand once, and swiftly left the room to fill in the proper paperwork. Then together with Parker they left the school, finally heading home.

xxx

Later that evening Parker was working meticulously on his school assignments at the kitchen table. He told Brennan he planned on finishing it before his show was on, and made her promise she'll come and watch it with him. Thankfully she has arranged for the shops to deliver immediately both the TV set and its table with their proper assembling being done as well, so everything was set up and ready for use.

At the moment Brennan was holding the freshly washed and dried bed sheets they had bought today, and bringing them to the gues- Parker's room. She opened to door and walked inside, then blinked. He was staying there only since last evening, but already managed to turn the room upside down. Parker's books were scattered on the floor near the table under the window, while some of his clothes were thrown over the chair. The CDs and DVDs were put in disarray on the chest of drawers while a few of his toys lay in heap next to the not-exactly-neatly made bed.

She put the washed sheets on the bed and looked around the room. The blue paint they had bought would look nice on the walls and will blend quite pleasantly with the dark wooded furniture, she decided satisfied. She has made arrangements for the painting crew to come and do the room on Friday morning, so the room will be ready for the rest of the furniture later on that day. By the weekend, Parker's room should be finished.

She noticed the discarded bags of clothes near the wardrobe and puzzled over why Parker had not unpacked them yet. She picked up one looking at the contents and opened the wardrobe. She looked up-

The bag fell from her hands as a soft gasp escaped her lips.

On the second shelf from the top, a pile of familiar clothing was neatly set, and next to it a small bag full of basic cosmetics lay inconspicuously. _Male_ cosmetics.

Tentatively, she reached for the T-shirt on the top of the pile. It was as soft as she remembered. She brought it closer, tears pooling in her eyes, then she shut them tightly as she burrowed her face in the material.

It even _smelled_ like him_._

She gasped for breath, trying to calm the sudden assault of sobs.

"I finished my English homework, but there is Math…"

Brennan turned swiftly, startled.

Parker stood in the doorway, eyes wide as he stared at her.

"You are crying!" He called.

"No, it's just-" She swept her eyes with her hand quickly and tried to smile at him. "You didn't put your clothes in the wardrobe." She said lamely pointing to the bags.

"There were some other clothes there already." Parker told her sheepishly.

She nodded. "Yes. I forgot about them. Those are-" She took a deep breath. "Those were your Father's."

Parker's eyes widened. "Dad's?" He squeaked.

"Yes, he had them here for emergency or when he stayed overnight after a long case, you know? He slept in this room." She told him, looking around briefly.

Parker eyed the room slowly with a new, awed look. "He… he did?" He asked her finally.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry I forgot about them. I'll take them, so we can unpack you, alright?"

Parker shuffled his foot. "Can I… can I keep them here?" He asked not looking up.

Brennan paused. "I'm afraid you'll need the space for your clothes in the wardrobe."

Parker's lowered his head even more so. She felt the tears prickle the back of her eyes and she added quickly. "Maybe you can pick one of the articles? I'll put the rest in the closet, and if you'd want something else, you'll just tell me?"

He looked up at her then nodded. Together they approached the wardrobe and with a heavy heart Brennan took the clothes out. They sprawled them on the bed and Parker looked over them carefully. There were some underwear and two pairs of Booth's customary stripped socks, a pair of jeans and two t-shirts plus a hoodie and a dress shirt. Finally Parker settled on a pair of socks. Brennan gathered the rest and put them together in a pile on the bed.

Parker looked at the socks he held in his hands then hugged them. He sniffled.

"Parker?" Brennan asked him tentatively.

He whipped his eyes quickly.

"I always wanted stripped socks like Dad's. But Mom never bought me ones." He said, sniffling some more. "Do you think I can wear these?"

Brennan swallowed the lump in her throat. "These are too big for you."

Parker's eyes filled with tears as he nodded. "I know."

"But you know what, Parker?" Brennan put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll buy you as much as you want."

Parker looked up. "You- you will?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Parker's face crumpled as he crashed into her, arms entwining around her tightly. "My Dad is gone…" He cried.

Brennan hugged him, rocking slightly.

"I know, I know." She stroked his head while her tears started falling down her face.

In the end neither one of them got to watch the show Parker had wanted to see.

**xxx**

**End of Chapter Eight**

**xxx**

**AN 2**_ Angsty, but it's all still really fresh for our characters; hopefully you like how this story is progressing :) Stay tuned for next week with the new chapter titled: _Settling Down.

_Thank you so much for reviewing, I love hearing what you think of this story. :)_


	9. Settling Down

**Title: Someone To Live For  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings: AU  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **9/around 40.  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones, MythBusters, nor any of the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever she decides to give the world one last part of him – his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post season 5 finale. There is BB.

**AN**_ Once again I thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't reply but my RL is very busy at the moment. Hopefully I'll be able to catch up with everyone sometime this week._

_PLEASE NOTE! If you follow the story only by e-mail notification you might have missed last week's update. There have been some problems with e-mail alerts last weekend. If so, don't forget to check the previous chapter. _

_Here is today's update. Enjoy!_

**xxx**

**Chapter Nine - Settling Down**

**xxx**

Brennan and Parker fell into a routine pretty fast over the next few days. Brennan was getting up early as always, stretching and doing her yoga exercises, after which she woke up Parker and prepared breakfast for both of them.

She never ate much in the mornings, but from the books she got about taking care of kids and from what she saw of Booth taking care of Parker over the years, she knew the boy needed a proper meal in the morning. Parker was always glad to help, so mostly they spent the time in the mornings going over his school material for the day while making their meals together.

After that she took him to his school and watched as he met with his friends when he ran up the stairs to the building. She waited until he disappeared behind the doors, then drove to the Lab. Cam was very understanding over the new situation.

"I can't believe this has happened to the poor boy." She said sadly when Brennan told her about the new living arrangements almost a week ago. "He just lost not only his f-father but his mother too." Her voice shook slightly then she took a deep breath and focused on Brennan. "You can take as much time off as you need. The Lab is still closed, but the Board is thinking about opening it sometime next week, now that everyone is back again."

Brennan was glad to hear this. She carved her working place, and the bones, and the Limbo. But more than anything she carved the soothing feeling it all brought her. That very same day she looked over the Internet and checked at the Human Resources to find out where all her interns had gone to. She was quite pleased to learn that both Mr. Bray and Mr. Fisher were available to return immediately. Over the next week she met with them a few times to discuss the continuing of their fellowship while Cam prepared the proper documentation. She would _never_ forget the first time she met with the two of them after her return from Maluku.

"I'm sorry about Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." Mr. Fisher said sincerely once they were all seated in her office at the Lab. "The loss of a loved one truly strikes at the unsuspected time." He sighed woefully.

"Fisher!" Mr. Bray hissed at his colleague.

"It's alright, Mr. Bray. It was a correct assessment." Brennan said, exhaling. "Thank you, Mr. Fisher." She nodded at the lanky intern.

He sighed again, the look in his face as sincere as before. "I was saddened greatly by the news." He said.

There was a pause after this and she avoided their eyes. Unbeknownst to her Mr. Bray exchanged a look with Mr. Fisher.

"Dr. B?" The former one called her tentatively. "If there is anything we could do?"

She looked up at him then at Mr. Fisher. Both of their faces were sad and open, and suddenly she felt a rush of affection from them and at them. She and her interns were never the closest as she maintained the professional setting at the work place, but in that moment she realized how much those two individuals cared for her. And she could admit to herself that she cared for them too.

"Thank you, Mr. Bray. Mr. Fisher." She nodded. "I'm doing alright, but I'll remember your offer." She replied, smiling at both of them respectively. "Now, we need to discuss your internship. The Lab is going to be reopened next week."

And so they talked while she pointed out that now they were probably going to be focusing more on the Limbo cases instead of the FBI murders. And that she will be cutting off her hours at the Lab because of Parker. They took it all in stride, and Mr. Bray even offered to help with the boy, as both he and Mr. Fisher had already met Parker around the Lab a few times in the past. Once again she felt grateful, even if she gently declined the offer.

After all, so far she did quite alright in her new role as a foster parent.

She picked up Parker every day after school and took him to the Jeffersonian. On the way there he usually told her about his day at school ("We're starting to learn about the skeleton now! But I already know the names of the bones from you." He smiled proudly. "And Mr. Ferguson – he's our P.E. teacher – told me I've got a really good aim! Just like Dad, right?" The question was asked eagerly. "And guess what Tom did at the recess…!" was followed by a happy giggle); then Parker asked her what she did at the Lab and if she got to work on some dead body yet. She explained to him that she worked with bones not dead bodies ("I know, but they are still dead, right?" he asked cheekily) and that the Lab was still officially closed ("Oh, but it will be opened eventually?" he sounded worried). And through it all she could not stop herself from smiling slightly at his enthusiasm as he shared about his day with her.

At the Jeffersonian Parker usually went to the afterschool program that Rebecca had him enrolled in ever since Booth had asked Brennan to hire Max two years ago ("I'll say 'hi' to Grandpa Max, Bones!" he'd say with a wave). And when there were no afternoon classes, Parker spend the day with Brennan in her office going over his homework ("Bones, Bones! What is the capital city of Arizona?" and "Why did the Spaniards treated the Indians that way?"). When he was done, reading his comics and playing his games usually followed ("No way! This isn't happening!" and "Yes! Take that!"). On their way home they usually stopped to visit Rebecca, and then had dinner at the apartment and spent the evening together. Sometimes Max visited them too, but usually Parker just finished his schoolwork quietly and then watched TV or played his games, while Brennan tried to catch up with her job and first drafts of her new novel.

xxx

On the fourth day since Parker came to live with her, Angela and Hodgins visited, bringing a cake with them as a peace offering.

"How are you, Sweetie?" Angela asked tentatively, after Jack took Parker to his room so the boy could show him his latest plans for a Biology project.

"I'm fine." Brennan replied preparing the tea and coffee. "We're planning on visiting Hank tomorrow."

"That's very considerate of you." Angela nodded, fidgeting slightly at the other side of the counter. "I'm sure both of them would like to visit with each other."

"I agree." Brennan nodded and looked briefly at Angela.

There was a moment of silence then Angela spoke once more. "Parker seems to adjust pretty well to this new situation."

Brennan straightened and looked in the direction of the guestroom. "He is very well behaved. But then again, he always has been. I just…" She stopped, looking down.

"What is it?" Angela probed, coming over the counter toward Brennan.

"I just wish he smiled more…" Brennan sighed.

"Oh…" Angela's face fell as she stopped a few feet away from her best friend. "He lost both of his parents in one week." She said gently.

"I know." Brennan nodded then looked at the Artist. "I know what he's going through. Yet, he still gets really enthusiastic about his school and the afterschool classes, you know? But when we get home…" She exhaled slowly. "He gets quiet. And sad. And he has nightmares. I… I don't know how to help him."

"Just be there for him. Just like you are now." Angela told her taking a step forward. "He'll be fine. He has you, Bren." She stopped suddenly looking down, as if ashamed. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell back then that you should give Parker up." She said, her voice full of pain. She looked up at Brennan earnestly. "I was just worried for you."

Brennan nodded. "I know, but I got really angry at you. Parker _has_ family." She repeated fiercely. "He won't be alone and unwanted."

Angela agreed. "No, he won't. Thanks to you." She perked up suddenly. "And you know what? Thanks to me and Jack and Cam. And Max, and even Sweets, I'm sure." She vowed encouragingly.

"Yeah…" Brennan smiled faintly at her.

Angela smiled back. "He's not alone, Bren, and neither are you. Don't forget that, Sweetie, ok?" She put her hand on Brennan's shoulder. "Whatever you need, just ask. We're here for you. All of us."

Brennan's eyes filled with tears and Angela hurried to hug her tightly. "Oh, Sweetie..."

"I actually might need your help." The Anthropologist admitted after a while, breaking the embrace.

"What is it?" Angela asked anxiously.

"I… I've been thinking about adding you and Hodgins to the list of people who can pick up Parker from his school." She said. "When the Lab is opened next week, I might need your help as my Dad is not always available."

"Of course, Sweetie, we'd help. You know that." Angela smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks, Ange." Brennan replied, gratefully.

"There is nothing to thank me for." Angela waved her hand then smiled a little shyly. "We're family, just like you've said."

Brennan smiled at her. Then both of them laughed hearing an excited shout coming from the back of the apartment.

"Bones! Bones! Dr. Jack will help me with my project!" Tiny footsteps followed and Parker's beaming face appeared in the doorway. "He said he will help me!"

Both women smiled at the boy's excitement while Jack appeared behind him, a proud smile on his face.

"He wants to do an ant farm!" He said sounding as excited as Parker.

Angela rolled her eyes and turned toward Brennan. "You better watch out before he starts his own _bug_ farm in here, like a certain husband of mine!" She said eyeing the said male.

"You really have a _bug_ farm, Dr. Jack?" Parker asked looking at the older man with huge eyes.

Hodgins grinned. "Not really a farm, just a room with some very interesting specimens." He told the boy.

"Cool!" Parker exclaimed. "Can I see it?"

"Sure, but you'll have to visit us as the Mansion." Hodgins replied.

Parker turned toward Brennan. "Oh, can we go and see it? Please, Bones, can we?" He asked, putting his puppy dog eyes.

Brennan smiled at him, her heart fluttering at seeing the genuine smile on his face. "We'll visit Jack and Angela soon." She nodded.

"Yay!" Parker did his little victory dance. "Thanks, Bones!" He called, running up to hug her.

She laughed as he squeezed her in the middle.

Suddenly Parker gasped. "Oh, no! We'll miss the rerun of MythBusters!" He looked up at Brennan. "Can I turn on the TV? I finished my homework earlier. And it's the episode we missed on Wednesday."

"Alright." Brennan nodded and before she could even blink he was already in the living room area, working on the remote.

"Come on, Bones, you'll like it!" Parker called. "We've watched it with Dad. It's awesome! They do experiments and blow things up!"

Brennan exhaled slowly. She felt Angela squeeze her arm and looked at her. The Artist gave her a reassuring smile. Brennan returned it with a small albeit genuine one. Then picking up the beverages and the cake, the three adults followed the exuberant child to the sofas.

Things seemed to be slowly settling down.

**xxx**

**End of Chapter Nine**

**xxx**

**AN 2**_ Famous last words, huh? ;) There is still a lot to happen before the end, after all. Stay tuned for next week's chapter titled: _An Unexpected Threat. _(I'll give you a hint that an unexpected male will make an appearance)._

___Let me know what you think, I love hearing your reactions to this story. A_gain, huge thank you to those who review. It truly means a lot. :)


	10. An Unexpected Threat

**Title: Someone To Live For  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings: AU  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **10/around 40.  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor any of the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever she decides to give the world one last part of him – his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post season 5 finale. There is BB.

**AN**_ Once again I thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't reply but my RL is very busy at the moment. But every review means a lot to me!_

_Here is today's update. Enjoy!_

**xxx**

**Chapter Ten – An Unexpected Threat**

**xxx**

The next couple of weeks went by rather swiftly. Brennan and Parker adjusted well to each other. The boy seemed to be fine, smiling more and more and getting excited not only over his afterschool projects at the Jeffersonian but over the time he spent at home too. Brennan, on the other hand, buried herself in her work, not really paying any attention to the tiredness she felt. She knew she worked much and didn't slept all that well, so it was only natural for her to feel exhausted. She did identify quite a few cases from the Limbo on top of supervising work of Mr. Bray and Mr. Fisher, after all.

Meanwhile Cam got hold of Mr. Nigel-Murray and Mr. Vaziri. The two of them gladly resumed their internship at the Jeffersonian, although Brennan was a bit put off by Mr. Vaziri choice of switching to cultural anthropology. Cam quickly pointed out that this expertise might come handy in the future, and encouraged the intern to continue some of his classes.

Mr. Nigel-Murray had just won the Jeopardy game. He planned to take a world-wide tour living off his winnings, but his mother intervened. They boy reluctantly returned to his studies, and quickly fell into the rhythm of the life at Jeffersonian. More and more the Lab came to be as it was before the Taffet trials.

Except for the FBI Liaison.

No one at the Lab nor at the FBI itself wanted to fill in that post yet. Cam approached the topic with Brennan once, but the Anthropologist cut her off sharply, saying she's not going to be helping the FBI anymore. Director Hacker called her even twice, asking if she'd change her mind, but she was adamant. And thus, for the time being the contract between FBI and the Jeffersonian was not honored. But Director Hacker wouldn't be able to put it off for long, and Cam knew she'd eventually need another anthropologist at her Lab to fill in the requirements of the arrangements between her Lab and the Government Agency.

So she called Clark Edison. He got a job at the Northwestern in Chicago, but was more than willing to return to the Jeffersonian. Brennan didn't oppose to this solution, and it was decided that in a few weeks the Jeffersonian would be working with the FBI like it was supposed to.

Just without the best team of Booth and Brennan.

Angela and Sweets worried for this new development.

"I'm telling you, Dr. Brennan should not be working exclusively in the Lab." The Psychologist insisted during a lunch he was sharing with Cam and the Hodgins. "She needs the field to keep her from burrowing herself in the work there."

Angela nodded empathetically, putting down her sandwich. "I agree with him." She looked around them all. "Bren's going to be spending more and more time at the Lab, and she needs to be getting out."

"Dr. Brennan assured me, she's planning on leaving at five." Cam replied reasonably. "She needs to get Parker from school around three and then he's spending time with her at the Jeffersonian, either going to his afterschool classes or working on his homework in her office. She plans on leaving home around five."

"Do you think she'll manage to stick to this schedule?" Sweets asked, watching her owlishly.

Cam stopped in the middle of taking a sip from her tea, and looked at him. "Actually, she has already been spending less time at the Lab than ever before." She said.

They looked at her surprised.

"Really?" Sweets asked.

"Yes." She nodded, putting down the cup. "She comes at eight, after dropping Parker to school, and she does leave at five."

Stunned silence filled the air around their table.

"Wow, she has never left before five." Hodgins shook his head finally.

"Nor was she in that late either." Angela added, picking up her discarded sandwich.

"Do you think she'll manage to keep the schedule?" Sweets repeated, but his eyes were fixed on Cam.

She nodded, stealing a fry from her plate. "I have full confidence in her."

Angela sighed, swallowing a bite. "She did loosen her schedule when Booth was around."

Everyone's face darkened slightly.

"Well, then now _we_ need to make sure she doesn't burry herself in the Lab." Cam said suddenly. "Both for her _and_ for Parker's sake."

They all nodded resolutely.

As it turned out keeping Brennan out of the Bone Room wasn't as hard to do as it seemed. She really took her resolutions into her heart and she did left the Lab around five o'clock, sometimes accompanied by Max or Angela. Parker usually told her about his days and his friends and what he wanted to do on the weekend while she listened attentively. She even started to visit with the Hodgins to Parker's delight ever since he discovered the bug room there; she even shared a dinner at Cam's once, too. More and more they saw a genuine smile flicker on her face.

Things were slowly picking up.

xxx

One Saturday, about three weeks after Rebecca's got shot, a phone called at Brennan's apartment.

"Brennan." She picked it up, looking over the dish she had just put into the oven. Parker was playing on his play station in the living room area, waiting for her to finish their dinner.

"Hello, Tempe." A familiar voice called over the phone.

"Jared?" She asked surprised, straightening up.

"Yeah, it's me." He paused. "Listen, I just got the call about Seeley."

Brennan sucked in breath.

"It's been almost a month and I don't even know if there was a funeral." Jared continued.

Brennan swallowed. "No, there wasn't. The Army hasn't released any remains yet. There probably won't be any, to tell the truth." She told him sorrowfully, choking the words over the lump in her throat. "There is an investigation going on, and until it's concluded no one from the unit is sent back home." Brennan said mechanically. She tried not to think about all of that anymore. The ache in her heart was simply too much. "That's all the information I got so far, the rest is classified; there has been supposedly a foul play with the accident." She finished.

"I see. Thank you." Jared paused. "How are you doing, Tempe?" He asked gently after a few seconds.

She looked around the kitchen, taking a breath. "I… have been better, but now I'm taking care of Parker and the Lab is finally working full time, so I'm busy." She told him truthfully.

"You take care of Parker? Why?" Jared asked surprised.

Brennan blinked. "You don't know?"

"No, what's going on?" He's voice got anxious.

"A little over three weeks ago Rebecca has been shot in the crossfire at a bank robbery, she's still in the hospital on life supporting machines." Brennan explained.

"Oh, God. Damn. How is Parker?" Jared asked worried.

Brennan took another deep breath. "He's dealing, I've had him ever since and we've adjusted quite nicely to each other." She told him glancing at the small boy who was still focused on his game. A soft smile formed on her lips.

"How long will he stay there?" Jared inquired.

Brennan focused once more on the phone call. "It …might be permanent." She admitted. "There is no hope for Rebecca."

"Damn. Poor kid." Jared cursed and she heard him exhale slowly. "Padme and I are going to fly to DC as soon as we can. I'll get Parker from you, he's family."

Brennan felt as if punched. A hot wave overcame her as her breathing increased and pulse accelerated. "He's well adjusted where he is now." She told Jared a bit more coldly now.

"I'm sure he is, but he's Seeley's son, my nephew, I should be taking care of him." Jared protested.

Brennan's hand gripped the phone tightly. "I'm doing a fine job with him, I am a certified foster parent and the Social Services approved of our situation." She argued.

There was a pause.

"Can I talk to him?" Jared asked.

She paused then replied finally. "Um, sure. Wait a moment, please." She covered the microphone and exhaled slowly before calling. "Parker, your uncle Jared is calling. He wants to talk with you."

The boy looked up not so happy. "But I'll lose! I'm at a new level and I just-" He punched a few buttons quickly.

"Parker." Brennan called again, although it was the last thing she wanted to do. "Don't make him wait."

The boy sighed. "Alright." He scrambled from the couch and ran up to her.

"Here." She said giving him the phone. She walked to the kitchen area to check on the dinner. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what Parker was going to say.

That is until she heard his raised voice.

"But I want to stay with Bones!" He said loudly. "I stay with her at the Lab after school, and I do my lessons there. And we've even got a TV and a new desk for my room here and Bones said she'll buy me a new computer for my schoolwork."

There was a pause.

"I visit Mom every day, and Grandpa Max takes care of me if Bones can't. We visit Angela and Dr. Jack too. I don't want to go." He said tearfully.

"Parker?" She called going to him.

The boy looked at her, his eyes bright with tears. "You promised you won't leave me!" He said accusingly. "I don't want to be alone!"

Brennan's heart broke. "You won't be. Your Uncle Jared and Aunt Padme are your family. Your blood family." S=She explained softly, her voice choking slightly as tears pricked the back of her eyes.

"But _you_ are my family! You said so to Angela!" Parker protested, his voice getting louder.

"I'll always be your family." Brennan said, squatting in front of him.

"Hello? Hello?!" Jared voice came from the forgotten phone. Brennan took it from Parker's hands.

"I don't want to go!" The boy cried and ran off to his room.

"Parker!" Brennan called after him.

"Hello?" Jared called once more over the phone.

"Jared?" Brennan finally said. "I need to go. I need to check on Parker."

"I know, but wait!" He protested.

"What!" She asked impatiently. She could hear Parker's sobbing and she _needed_ to go and see him _now_.

"I heard him." Jared said heavily. "I… I guess it'd be better if he stayed with you. But Padme and I will fly to the States as soon as we can and then we'll talk about the arrangements, alright?" He more stated than asked.

"Ok." Brennan nodded impatiently.

"Thank you, Tempe, for taking care of him." Jared said but she listened halfheartedly.

"He's family." She said simply, ready to disconnect.

"Thank you anyway." He said once more, but she had enough.

"I need to go." She replied.

"Alright. See you soon." She heard just before she disconnected the call and hurried to Parker's room. She knocked on the door. "Parker?"

There was a muffled sound and she grabbed the handle, turning it slowly then opening the door a little. Parker was lying on his bed, shaking slightly.

"Parker?" She asked again, gently.

He stilled. "Go away." He mumbled, not turning toward her.

Brennan bit her lip. "No."

"Why? You're going to give me to Uncle Jared." He accused, and the tears in his voice made Brennan's heart clench.

She entered properly into the room and walked to the bed. "No." She said firmly.

"No?" The boy looked back at her over his shoulder, hopefully.

"No." She shook her head and sat down next to him on his bed. "I'm not giving you away, and your Uncle is not taking you either. He told me he'll return to the country as soon as he can and we'll talk about the living arrangements. But I'm not going to give you up. I made a promise."

Parker sniffled deeply whipping his eyes, than scrunched his nose with disgust. "Something is burning." He said puzzled.

"What?" Brennan sniffled the air. "Oh, no! The dinner!" She gasped and ran up to the kitchen, but her heart lifted up as she heard the sound of child's giggles filling her apartment.

**xxx**

**End of Chapter Ten**

**xxx**

**AN 2**_ Some of you guessed that it will be Jared and it's not the last time we heard from him. Now I never thought about introducing Sully into this story, but it sounds …intriguing. We'll just have to wait and see. ;)_

_Also, some of you expressed the need to know what's going with Brennan's possible pregnancy. We'll get there …eventually (which won't be that far in the future, to be honest). I try to be very specific about the flow of time, but in case I was vague enough, the last ten chapters has happened over roughly 4-5 weeks (tops) since the phone call, and Parker lost Rebecca about 3-4 weeks ago. From now on we'll be skipping a week per chapter. So you can do the math and see when we might get an official ruling about the second Baby Booth. ;)_

_Meanwhile another male makes an appearance and Brennan gets some shocking news in next week's chapter titled: _Decisions. _So stay tuned!_

_As always, huge thank you to those who review. It truly means a lot. :)_


	11. Decisions

**Title: Someone To Live For  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings: AU  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **11/around 40.  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones, nor any of the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever she decides to give the world one last part of him – his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post season 5 finale. There is BB.

**AN**_ Thank you so much for all the feedback: reviews, follows, favorites. I'm happy you like the story. :) __Here is today's update. Enjoy!_

**xxx**

**Chapter Eleven - Decisions**

**Xxx**

A week later Brennan took Parker for their bi-weekly visit to Hank. The oldest Booth was still at the Retirement Home where he lived for the past few years. But he was no longer the happy, charming and joking man Brennan met over a year ago. She barely managed to stifle the gasp that wanted to escape her lips whenever she saw him now. He was paler, thinner and his eyes lacked the mischievous sparkle.

Seeing him that way made her feel like crying.

"Hello, Temperance." Hank called the moment they entered his room.

"Pops!" Parker laughed, running up to hug his great-grandfather.

"Hello, Hank." Brennan smiled at the older man. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "I've been better, but now that I see you two, I'm pretty good." A soft smile appeared on his face before he turned to the small boy. "What have you been up to, Squirt?"

"I'm working on my biology project with Dr. Jack. He's helping me create ants' aquarium. And…" As Parker talked happily and Hank listened carefully, everything seemed to be alright.

But not quite.

The truth was that no matter how many smiles ghosted on Hank's face or how loud Parker laughed, Brennan could never really stifle the permanent hurting residing in her heart. She has visited with Hank a few times before her trip to Maluku, ever since she had met him for the first time over a year ago. Sometimes she's come here alone, and sometimes she's visited with Booth. Her partner always played dominoes with his Grandfather, allowing him to win more often than not. And the three of them talked amicably with a lot of teasing of Booth from her and Hank. Brennan loved every part of those visits. Once she even came with Parker and Booth. They went on a picnic outside and while Booth played a game of football with his son, she talked with Hank sitting at the picnic table.

Now being here with Parker and Hank, she couldn't help but feel the _empty space_ beside her, where her partner should be sitting, looking with her at the two most important males in his life. She felt her eyes tearing up and she looked down. Over a month has passed already, but it still hurt as if it was yesterday that she got that one fateful phone call during her stay on the Maluku Island.

"Temperance?" She looked up to meet Hank's concerned gaze, but before she could say anything, the door opened abruptly.

"Heya, Pops!" A loud, male voice called.

"Jared!" Hank got up. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back to the States. Padme is at the hotel resting from the jetlag, but I thought I'll pay you a visit." He looked around him. Parker moved to Brennan's side, his wary and alert eyes focused on the newcomer, while Brennan was quickly whipping her eyes. "Oh, hello, Tempe, Parker." Jared said nodding at them. "I guess it's a family day, today." He smiled crookedly.

"Hello, Jared." Temperance nodded at him.

Parker didn't say anything. There was suddenly a tension in the room and Hank looked quizzically from his younger grandson to the woman he came to love as a granddaughter.

"So what have you been up to, Jared?" He asked finally, after noticing no one was going to say anything.

"Ah, this and that." Jared shrugged and smiled. "We visited India with Padme, some of her family lives there."

Parker startled at this, taking a step forward. Everyone looked at him.

"I want to stay with Bones, Uncle Jared." He said firmly and Hank's eyes widened.

But Jared focused on the boy, growing serious. "I know you do." He nodded once. "I'm not going to take you away from her if that's what you want." He said.

"I want to stay with her." Parker repeated with a nod of his own.

"Good." Jared said seriously. "But did you ask if she want to keep you?"

"Jared!" Hank called appallingly.

"Of course I want him to stay!" Brennan got up angrily. "I promised him I'll take care of him and I will. And you won't take him away from me." She threatened, fiercely.

Jared looked at her for a few tense seconds then nodded, his shoulders dropping suddenly. "I don't want to take him from you." He sighed, looking away. "I just… I just don't want to be a loser anymore." He looked back into her eyes. "Seeley has _never_ left me on my own, he _always_ helped, _always_ took care of me. How can I leave his son? I can't just ignore Parker." He finished passionately.

They stared at each other for a few heavy seconds.

"You are not a loser." Brennan replied finally. But her heart clenched, as she recalled that one time when Jared made her think that _Booth_ was a one. She flushed in shame, looking down. Booth was _the best_ man she has ever known.

Jared smiled sadly at her. "You seemed pretty sure about me being one before." He told her in a slightly teasing manner.

She just shrugged. "It had been before you helped us getting Booth back from the Gravedigger." She replied simply.

He nodded, his face becoming serious. "He was my brother. There was no way I'd leave him without help."

"And I'll never forget that." Brennan replied firmly then she squared her shoulders, challengingly. "But Parker is well adjusted with me, and because he stays with me, he still goes to the same school and the afterschool program at the Jeffersonian. I don't think it would be wise for him to change his environment." She finished confidently.

Jared nodded. "I agree. Me and Padme talked about this. He's my nephew, but I want what's best for him and hearing him cry over the phone… well, I realized that at the moment that's you." He smiled at her.

"It is." Brennan nodded. A soft smile ghosted on her lips. "Thank you."

His smile widened. "No, thank you for taking care of him."

Hank cleared his throat suddenly, startling them. They looked at him questioningly.

"So, Squirt here stays with Temperance?" The older man asked, looking carefully from his younger grandson to Brennan.

"Yes, Pops, he does." Jared nodded.

"Good." Hank shot back with a satisfied smile. "I wouldn't want to chase you all over the world so I could see him."

Parker took a step toward his Uncle, a hopeful look on his face. "Really?" He asked. So far he has been following the conversation silently, standing near Brennan. "I can stay with Bones?"

"Sure." Jared nodded and gasped, as two small arms hugged him in the middle.

"Thank you!" Parker's muffled voice was full of sincere gratefulness.

Jared smiled hugging him in return. For the first time he didn't feel like a looser in the least.

xxx

Caroline was more than happy to help Brennan and Jared with preparing the needed documentation and paperwork for Parker's living situation ("Of course I'll help Baby Booth so he could stay with his Mama Bones, Cherie!"), and a court session was set up, so the judge could rule the new arrangements. They were supposed to sign everything next week, and Brennan was feeling nervous.

"Don't worry, Sweetie." Angela assured her, putting her hand on Brennan's thigh. "Jared wants you to have Parker, and he and Hank made written statements."

Brennan only nodded but didn't look really convinced.

"Really, everyone who talked to Parker would know he belongs to you." Cam added helpfully, taking a sip from her mug.

The three of them were sitting in the lounge area at the Jeffersonian sharing their lunch break.

"Yeah." Angela nodded. "Everything will be fine, you'll see." She glanced at Cam with worry in her eyes.

"Dr. Brennan?" A security guard called from the side.

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"There is a gentleman downstairs who wants to see you." He said.

Brennan exchanged looks of confusion with her friends and got up, following the guard down. Half an hour later Angela knocked on her office door. She frowned seeing her best friend sitting at her desk lost in deep thoughts.

"Sweetie?" She asked tentatively. "What's going on?"

Brennan startled and looked up at her. "Hm?"

Angela entered into the office fully. "What's going on? Who has visited you?" She asked.

"That was Rebecca's attorney." Brennan said, heavily. "From the law firm she worked for. They are executing her last will."

Angela gasped. "What? But _why_? She's still alive. Technically."

"They are acting as her medical proxy, being her lawyers, and because someone has to since Drew is dead. He was her proxy and she was his." Brennan explained warily.

"So they are making the decision of putting her off the life supporting machines?" Angela's voice sounded appalled.

Brennan sighed. "Yes, it turns out she has been precise in her will if a situation like this happened. She wanted to be an organ donor, ever since her father died due to a kidney failure after a car accident because there was no donation given in time." She offered the information she got so far.

"So they are just going to switch off the button and let her… let her… fade?" Angela asked disbelievingly.

Brennan nodded. "Yes."

"And there is nothing you can do?" The Artist asked hopefully.

Brennan shook her head. "No. I don't have a proxy, I'm not even related, and her will was clear about a situation like that." She sighed, resignedly.

"Oh, God. What about Parker?" Angela gasped.

Brennan looked up at the Artist, her face full of pain. "I guess he's going to be an orphan now."

**xxx**

**End of Chapter Eleven**

**xxx**

**AN 2**_ I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I didn't have much time to re-read this chapter properly, but I don't want to skip an update. Next week Parker learns about the new developments in a chapter titled: _Last Will. _So stay tuned!_

_As always, huge thank you to those who review. It truly means a lot to hear what exactly you like/don't like about the story/chapters. :)_


	12. Last Will

**Title: Someone To Live For  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings: AU  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **12/around 40.  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones, nor any of the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever she decides to give the world one last part of him – his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post season 5 finale. There is BB.

**AN**_ Thank you so much for all the feedback: reviews, follows, favorites. I'm happy you like the story. _

_Here is today's update. Enjoy!_

**xxx**

**Chapter Twelve – Last Will**

**xxx**

Brennan waited a whole day before she decided to talk with Parker about his Mother's will. It was not a talk she wanted to have, but she didn't really know how she could keep this away from him. She always believed in honesty and truth, but now, for the very first time in her life, she realized the benefits of white lies as being kinder than the harsh truth. But no matter what, Parker needed to learn what was going on.

The boy has just finished his bath and was in his pajamas, flipping over the TV channels in the living room area before his bedtime. Brennan cleared the dishwasher and dried her hands. It was now or never. Sighing and squaring her shoulders she marched to the couch were Parker was half lying, half sitting.

She sat down beside him, and looked at the cartoons he was currently watching. When the commercial break came, she took the remote and turned off the TV.

"Bones?" Parker sat up properly looking up at her, a surprised look on his face.

"I… I need to talk to you." She said, looking him in the eyes. Two pools of confusion and dread stared back at her. Two _familiar_, brown eyes… Her heart squeezed painfully. She wished she was somewhere else.

"What's going on?" Parker asked. "Are they taking me away?" He panicked.

"No!" Brennan rushed to assure him. "No, you're staying with me. You're always- well not always, just till you're of age, but until then, you're going to stay with me" She babbled.

"Ok." Parker nodded, but he was still watching her warily.

She took a deep breath. "Yesterday Mr. Sam Johnson came to visit me. Do you know him?" she asked.

"Um, no. But I think Mom worked for a Mr. Johnson." Parker replied, playing with the cuff of his pajamas.

Brennan nodded. "That's true. Mr. Johnson was her employer and her attorney. He knew your Mom's last will." She explained.

"Will? But Mom's not dead!" Parker protested, his eyes wide.

"No, she's not. Physically." Brennan replied, gently.

"But she's at the hospital and we visit her regularly." Parker told her heartedly. "She's sleeping there and maybe one day she'll wake up."

Brennan felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"Parker, we've talked about this already." She reminded him gently. Although they visited Rebecca regularly, Brennan has never lied to the boy about the possibility of his mother ever waking up.

"No! Dad said to never lose hope!" Parker protested vehemently, shaking his head.

"I wish I could do that, Parker." Brennan told him painfully. "But there is nothing we can do for your Mother anymore. I'm sorry." She put her hand on his knee.

Parker shoved it away, tears pooling in his eyes. "No! What does it mean?"

Brennan took a deep breath, and looked a way for a few seconds. She returned her gaze to Parker's and started softly, but firmly. "Mr. Johnson is in the process of executing the will of your Mother." Seeing the boy's confused face, she frowned looking for a better explanation. "He fulfills your Mother's last wishes." Parker's eyes widened in understanding so she continued. "As her attorney he had the legal right to close up all her affairs. Since Drew was her medical proxy-

"What does it mean?" Parker asked confused.

Brennan sighed mentally. Most of the time she and Parker understood each other well, she could talk to him and not confuse him. That much. But when she has to deal with some serious unpleasant stuff, she usually falls onto her big words, way out of Parker's vocabulary. She hoped she'll be able to explain everything to him correctly.

"He could make medical choices about your Mother and her health." She said.

"Why can't I or you?" Parker asked, his brows furrowed.

"You are too young and I'm not related." She told him simply.

"Oh, so who now makes the decisions?" The boy was looking at her attentively.

"Mr. Johnson as her lawyer." She explained. "And according to your Mother's will, they'll… unplug her from the life supporting machines sometime in the near future." There, she said it.

Parker stared at her with wide, uncomprehending eyes. "What does it means, Bones?" He asked, fearfully.

Brennan looked at the boy, pain squeezing her insides. She hoped he'd understand…

She closed her eyes then looked at him again, taking a deep breath. "It means, Parker, your Mom is going to die naturally." Her heart clenched at the devastated look on the boy's face.

"No…" Parker shook his head. "Why? Why are they doing it?" He cried.

She has thought about this and she hoped her explanation would be enough for Parker. "Your Mom wanted to help others, and while she is in the hospital she can't do that. You remember when we visited her for the first time?"

Parker nodded. "You said she's gone." Brennan nodded back at him, but he protested. "But she looks like she's sleeping!"

"She's not there anymore, Parker." Brennan reminded him gently. "And she can't help anyone anymore, like she'd want to." She paused. "But her body can."

"How?" Parker asked for understanding, his tears not really masking the pain and confusion in his eyes.

"Her organs can save someone's life." Brennan replied.

"Oh." Parker looked down. His tears spilled. "I don't wanna Mom to die…"

"I know, honey." Brennan told him. "But that's what she wanted."

"I don't like it." He told her, sniffling.

"I don't like it either." She agreed. "But we'll honor her last wishes and then later… later we'll bury her next to my Mom, alright?"

"So she won't be alone?" Parker looked up at her.

Brennan wanted to tell him there will be neither his nor her mother at the cemetery, but seeing the hopeful look in the brown, teary eyes, all she could do was nod.

Parker sniffled once, then twice, then he launched himself at Brennan and started crying openly. "Mom… My Mom… I don't wanna Mom to die…"

Brennan hugged the boy stroking his hair. She wished his mother didn't have to die, either.

xxx

The next couple of days were pretty gloom and depressing around the Brennan's household. Parker was quiet and cranky, and Brennan was at her wits ends. She hurt for the boy and for the pain he was experiencing. She wished she could take it all away but there was nothing she could really do. She sighed looking over the window at the Founding Fathers, hoping this lunch would go better than the previous meals around her apartment.

"Hey, Tempe." A male voice greeted her, as her lunch-date sat across from her.

"Jared." She nodded at him, her face solemn.

He cocked his head to the right, observing her face. Finally he said. "So why did you want to meet?"

Brennan sighed looking outside the window. "I got a call from Mr. Johnsons."

"Who?" Jared looked at her confused.

She turned back toward him. "He's Rebecca's attorney." She elaborated, then looked the younger Booth in the eyes. "According to her will, they will unplug her sometime next week."

Jared blanched. "Oh, shit. That sucks. How did Parker take it?"

Brennan sighed tiredly. "Not so well, he's became quiet and withdrawn and his nightmares has returned." She sighed. "He finally stopped having them for the past couple of weeks."

Jared nodded. "I see." They paused to put their orders as the waitress came to their table. After she brought their drinks, Jared resumed the conversation. "So what does it mean for Parker now?"

Brennan lowered the glass of water she ordered to squash the nausea she's been feeling from time to time. "He'll become an orphan, but since he's already in a foster care I'm going to keep him." Her face became concerned. "However, he might be available for adoption."

Jared sucked a breath. "Do you want to adopt him?"

Brennan paused and stayed quiet for a moment. She blinked and locked her eyes with his once more. "I do." She nodded. "I never thought about it until now, but I do." And it was true. She wanted to keep Booth's son from the system, because she knew what it was like and because she considered the boy her family. She could not allow Booth's only child to be abused and left alone. Not now… not when, after the five weeks of living together, he's become _her_ boy too. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

Jared smiled at her, taking a sip of his water. "Good, you'll be a good mother to him."

Brennan felt a pleasant flush at this compliment and smiled softly. "I may become his legal guardian before that." She told him.

"Oh? How come?" Jared looked up at her surprised. The waitress just delivered their meals and they nodded their thanks at her.

"Rebecca wanted to talk to me about something important shortly before the shooting, we even settled on a meeting, but she never told me what it was about." Brennan explained picking up her fork. "As it turned out, once she heard… about Booth's demise in Afghanistan, she began preparing needed documentation for a legal guardianship of Parker."

Jared had a knowing look on his face. "And you were appointed by her?" He asked before putting a forkful in hiss mouth.

"Yes." Brennan kept her eyes on Jared's.

The younger Booth frowned, swallowing. "Then why didn't you say anything about it before?"

"I never signed the paperwork." Brennan told him simply. "Actually I never even knew it existed in the first place." She added. "And according to Mr. Johnson everything has been completed bare for the signature of the appointed guardian." She finished, and took a bite of her meal, closing her eyes involuntarily, she really craved this dish today.

"So if you sign it…?" Jared asked.

She looked at him. "I'll become a full-time legal guardian of Parker." She took a sip of her water. "I want to do it, Jared. I want to be his legal guardian, so no one would take him away from me. I can't let him go." She admitted, flushing slightly, but her eyes were fiery.

Jared smiled at her. "I'm not going to stop you and neither will Pops, you know that. Will it interfere with the documentation we've been preparing so far?" He took another bite.

Brennan shook her head. "I don't think so, it might actually help. But I still need to talk with Caroline."

Jared nodded. "You have my blessing for this, Tempe." He looked her in the eyes. "Just make sure Parker is happy."

Brennan nodded resolutely. "I will, thank you."

"You're welcome. Parker really seems to be happy with you." Jared observed.

She looked him in the eyes. "He makes me happy too, you know?"

Jared smiled at her genuinely. "I know and I'm glad about that."

**xxx**

**End of Chapter Twelve**

**xxx**

**AN 2**_ We end up on a slightly brighter note, but the angst is far from over, because Rebecca's fate affects all of them; we'll start seeing this next week in a chapter titled:_ Regrets. _So stay tuned!_

_For the impatient ones, there have been some hints put in this chapter. Hope you've spotted them. ;)_

_To clarify the idea of caring for a child – I see it as a three step process: 1) fostering (Parker's current situation with Brennan) 2) legal guardianship (Rebecca's idea so Parker is provided) 3) adoption (the ultimate declaration of belonging to a family). Hope the distinction is easy to follow. _

_As always, huge thank you to those who review. It truly means a lot to me and hopefully will motivate me to write more, so please drop me a line or two what you think of the story so far!_


	13. Regrets

**Title: Someone To Live For  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings: AU  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **13/around 40.  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones, nor any of the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Brennan's trip to Maluku is cut off suddenly after she gets the devastating news of Booth's demise in Afghanistan. Knowing she's lost him forever she decides to give the world one last part of him – his child. But life never goes as you plan and tragedy strikes once more in the most unsuspected place, changing not only Brennan's life but all those around her too. AU. Post season 5 finale. There is BB.

**xxx**

**Chapter Thirteen – Regrets**

**xxx**

Brennan and Parker has spent the day, when Rebecca's life-support machines were being unplugged, mostly in solitude. They were present at the hospital of course – so Parker could say his goodbye – but later Brennan simply declined the offer to have their friends over at the apartment. She _was_ grateful to them, though, for Angela and Jack as well as Cam and Max and even Sweets were all present in the waiting room during the unpleasant procedure, even though they were not allowed to come inside.

Outside the hospital room, Sweets and Angela – feeling apprehensive about Parker being there for the event – fretted over Brennan's decision. It was Hodgins once more who pointed out it's better to know the truth; to which Sweets reluctantly agreed, stating that it will give Parker a closure and will help him with the grieving process. A heavy silence followed that discussion as the group waited somberly.

Finally the door opened and it became quite palpable how all of them _hurt_ for the small boy and the silent woman next to him as the pair exited the hospital room. Respecting their wishes to be left alone for the rest of the day, the unique family promised to be at Rebecca's funeral next week.

Now Brennan and Parker were cleaning the dishes after their somber dinner. Parker was silent during the meal and never lifted his head, more picking at his food and moving it around his plate then really eating it. Brennan didn't know what to say to him, but at the same time she did understand the pain of losing a mother. It tore you inside in such a way that anything distracting you from that feeling would be welcomed. So she decided that doing the dishes manually that evening might be of some help to both of them.

She filled the sink with water while Parker was bringing the plates and cups from the table to put them in the warm water. Then Brennan will be washing them while he'll be drying the cleaned ones. She lathered a sponge preparing to clean the first plate when a loud crash startled her.

She turned around quickly, seeing a shocked Parker standing in the middle of scattered plate bits.

"Parker!" Brennan quickly dried her hands. "Are you alright?"

The boy looked up at her with his wide eyes then they filled with tears, as he started to cry. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" He repeated over sudden sobs.

"Oh, Parker, nothing's wrong, it was just a plate." Brennan kneeled carefully in front of the boy, gathering him in her arms. The boy hugged her tightly, his head tucked in her neck.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He whimpered, the sobs shaking violently his small frame.

"Shush, shush…" Brennan tried to console the boy, rocking him slightly.

"I'm sorry… _Mom_, I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Brennan froze hearing Parker's words. She wanted to correct him for she was not his mother. She might love him as one, but she was not. Yet hearing the sobs mixing with the hiccups and feeling the shaking body in her arms, she felt herself falter in her need to correct him. Instead, she hugged the boy closer, and kissed his temple involuntarily.

"It's ok, Parker, shush, it's ok." She soothed into his hair.

"No… it's not… I'm sorry… It's- I'm sorry…." He choked, head still burrowed into her neck.

"Parker, it was just a plate, we'll buy another one…" She assured him, running her fingers through his locks.

Parker cried harder. "No…no… I don't wanna- I don't wanna you to die…"

Brennan froze again, this time in confusion, as her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not going to die because you broke a plate." She told him firmly.

Parker shook his head. "B-but Mom did. I broke- I broke a plate the night before she- she was shot…"

Brennan was even more confused than before. What was Parker talking about?

"I don't know what that means." She told him honestly, ignoring the sudden lump in her throat at those six words. She always uttered them to her partner, often getting an amused, patient smile in return. How much she missed that now…

"Karma!" Parker blurted looking up at her suddenly with glassy eyes. "Is it Karma that my Mom is dead?" He asked desperately.

Brennan's eyes widened. "Where did you hear about Karma?"

"At- at the Jeff- ffersonian," He spilled out, his breath coming in short gasps and interrupting his speech. "One of the kids- was telling us h-he read on this- in one of his books." He took a deep breath, his voice getting even more teary. "And that it means that- that when you do something good," He hiccupped. "something good will happen to you, and- and when you do something bad- something bad will happen to you." He hid his face in her neck again and sobbed some more, hugging her tighter.

"That is a correct understanding of the concept of karma." She told him, arms around his shaking frame. "But what does it have to do with your Mother?"

"It's all my fault!" He moaned desperately.

Brennan was shocked. "Parker! What is?"

The boy's head up shot up, his face wet and blotchy, his eyes red and puffy. "I broke a plate!" He told her, his lips quivering. "I b-broke a plate and it was Mom's _favorite_, from her special d-dishware she was left by her M-mom… And I b-broke it! I did and Drew told me it was-" He sniffled. "It was a very bad thing to do. And the next day Drew is _dead_ and my Mom… _Mom_ is in the hospital." Fresh tears spilled from his eyes. "It's my fault! It's all my fault! I brought bad karma!" The boy started sobbing once more, hiding his face in Brennan's neck. "I- I don't want you to die! I don't! I b-broke a plate and you're- you're going to d-die!" He was crying inconsolably now.

"Parker!" She tried to pry the boy from her neck, but he refused. "Parker." She tried again but it was no use. So she rocked him slowly, allowing him to cry for a while. Finally she called him once more. "Parker, look at me."

Reluctantly, the boy lifted his head from her shoulder.

"Although I _will_ die one day, it probably won't be tomorrow. There is no scientific evidence that links breaking of the dishes and people dying." She told him firmly. She suppressed the sudden shudder that tried to overcame her, as she recalled another broken plate and the following two nights in a car trunk. No! "There is no such a thing as Karma, Parker. It's just a way to explain why bad and good things happen in the world and a mean to encourage people to do good things and avoid doing bad." She looked at the boy. "Do you understand? You did not make your mother die, it was just a coincidence."

Parker stared at her for a long moment, sniffling occasionally. "You promise?"

"I do." She nodded then smiled confidently at him. "Like I said, we have science on our side."

And finally Parker smiled a wobbly smile at her.

She squeezed him lightly. "Good, now help me clean up the pieces, alright?" She asked.

And together, they swept the broken plate, this time not fearing any life changing consequences.

xxx

Parker woke up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty. He had drunk his glass of water already, but he still wanted more. He got up from his bed, picked up the glass and marched out of his room. He was just about to enter kitchen when he heard _it_.

"Booth…" A low, shaky voice called. It sounded teary. Then a few sobs followed. With his eyes widening, Parker froze in the middle of the corridor not sure what to do.

"Oh, Booth… how could I have been so _stupid_?" More of the agonized voice came from Bones' bedroom. "You wanted to give us a future… you asked me… and I… why couldn't I accept those thirty, forty, fifty years…? _Why_…?"

More gut-wrenching sobs followed. Parker's little heart squeezed painfully and his eyes filled with tears at hearing his Bones cry so hard. He has _never_ heard her cry so hard before, not even in that parking lot when they had met shortly after his Mom had told him about Dad being killed in Afghanistan.

He wanted to help Bones. She was doing everything she could to help him now, when he didn't have anyone. He wanted to make her feel better, too.

The only thing he could think of doing now was to go and give her a hug. Whenever he had a nightmare or cried at night, his Mom and Dad, or even Drew, came to give him a hug. And it made him feel better. Even Bones came with a hug to him if he felt bad now.

With his mind made up, he took the few steps to Bones' bedroom and pushed the door slightly.

"Bones?" He called in a soft whisper peeking into the room.

His guardian was lying on her bed, her head burrowed in the pillow, a framed photograph clutched in one of her hands. She didn't hear him.

Parker bit his lip then tried again, this time louder. "Bones?"

Her head shot up quickly. "Parker?" She gasped, her free hand whipping her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Parker flushed, looking down. "I… I wanted to get some more water and I… I heard you crying." He looked up. "Why are you crying?"

Bones sat up and put on her slippers. "It was nothing, Parker. You wanted more water?" She asked him in a shaky hoarse voice.

Parker frowned as the woman – that took him in, that made such a great scientific projects for him, that made the best Mac and Cheese he ever ate – tried to pretend she wasn't just crying. He wanted to cry for her too. And he wanted to help her, but he didn't know how.

Bones came to him and gave him a wobbly smile. "Come on, I'll pour you more water." She said, putting her arm on his shoulder and steering him to the kitchen.

Parker watched as she poured him the water, and he saw how her hands shook. Without really thinking, he came to her and hugged her in the middle. She really, _really_, looked like she needed a hug.

"Parker?" She jerked in his arms.

"Don't cry, Bones." He said pleadingly with his head burrowed in her stomach.

"P-parker…" Her voice cracked.

He squeezed her tighter. "I don't want you to cry, I will hug you and help you feel better, just don't cry." He told her.

She hugged him in return and he could feel the sobs as she shook in his embrace. They stood in the kitchen hugging each other until Bones smoothed his hair. He liked when she did that.

"You should be asleep. Come on, let's go to bed." She said softly.

He nodded and took the full glass she gave him. They were about to turn to his bedroom, when he stopped, and shuffled his foot. He was a nine year old boy, he was not a baby anymore, but sometimes… sometimes it was good to not be sleeping alone.

"Can I… Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked without looking up at her.

Bones didn't say anything, just opened the door to her bedroom and walked up to her bed, then she lifted the covers, inviting him to climb into it. He snuggled in the soft sheets as Bones lay down next to him so they were facing each other. And in that moment Parker wanted her to hug him once more. She hugged him just like his Mom did.

"I miss my mom, Bones." He said, not sure why.

"I miss my mom too, Parker." Bones replied, her hand coming to stroke his head and face.

He closed his eyes. "You do?" He whispered.

"Yeah… I don't remember her much, but I miss her a lot." She replied softly.

"I remember my Mom now, but I can't visit her anymore, if I forget." He felt like crying.

"I know. I'm sorry." She was stroking his head gently and he scooted closer to her a little.

"You can't visit your mom anymore either." Parker told her.

"I… visit her gravesite, I talk to her there." Bones told him, and he could hear fresh tears in her voice.

"Does she hear you?" Parker wanted to be able to visit his Mom even after she was taken away from the hospital.

Bones smoothed his hair once more, and he felt his eyes drop. "I don't know. But your Dad said she does." She said.

"My dad never lied." Parker told her softly.

Suddenly she stopped, her hand freezing over his head, and he opened his eyes to look at her. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she bit her lip. Finally she sighed, and resumed her gentle stroking. "Yeah, Parker, he never did." She said hoarsely.

"I miss my Dad, too." Parker whispered and felt the pleasant warmth in his chest overcoming him when _finally _Bones hugged him. Just like his Mom had done in the past.

"I miss him too." He heard her say, before he fell asleep.

**xxx**

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

**xxx**

**AN**_ This was a strange chapter - one of the very few last ones I've written for the first part of the story. It was not exactly planned (and definitely not in the way it turned out to be) but more like it just appeared and molded itself. I hope you liked it. I'd really like to hear what you think of Parker's POV as it was my first attempt at nine-year-old kid's POV. Next week it's _The Funeral_, and we'll see how the rest of the team is affected. So stay tuned!_

_Also, I noticed a significant decrease of reviews for the past few chapters and I wondered about the reason behind it. I'd really like to hear what you like/don't like about the story. Am I dragging it too much? Is it too angsty? Is it not what you've been hoping it would be? I'm all for constructive criticism because, although it probably won't really influence the plotline of this story, it __will__ definitely help me with any future projects I might work on. So feel free to review!_

_As always, huge thank you to those who do leave feedback. It truly means a lot to me and does motivate me to write more. :)_


End file.
